


There Will Be Love

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anger, Bisexual Male Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Made For Each Other, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Relationship(s), Smut, SuperNaturals, Teen Wolf, Werewolf, otp, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek hate each other, but when a stupid game gets them together, it seems as if they can't control themselves.<br/>A One Night Stand turns into something more and soon they find themselves pretending to be together.<br/>What happens when feelings gets involved, and a lot of misunderstandings take place?<br/>With a bit of help from their friends, will they eventually find their way?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You drive me insane. That's why I think I love you-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic written as a present for my lovely cousin Katrine.<3  
> It seemed as the perfect present, since she was the one who introduced me to the Sterek fandom. And I am grateful for that.  
> When I decided to write this to her as her present I was sure I wouldn't finish it. It took me about 3 months to write, and I'm so glad I actually did it!
> 
> I apologize in advance for all the errors I know might occur. English is not my native language, but I tried my absolute best. I've written and edited this by myself, and constructive criticism is very welcome:)
> 
> I hope you will give it a shot, and hopefully like it:)
> 
> Keep in mind as you read, that I've decided their ages and stuff like that, as to what I wanted it to be. (Not everything stays true to the tv-series)
> 
> Thanks for reading! And Katrine if you read this, Happy birthday and I love you:) <3  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ 2 years earlier. _

  
  


They walked through the doors to the gym, Allison had told them the competition would take place in. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Danny, Erica, Boyd and the twins had decided to come and cheer for her.

Scott kinda had to, since being her boyfriend and all, also apparently meant watching and supporting her, whilst she beat the crap out of another living person. Without breaking the rules, of course. And even though Scott hadn’t said it directly to Stiles, Stiles knew his best friend. So that meant knowing that seeing Allison being all ninja and hardcore, undoubtedly turned Scott on.

The rest of them came because Allison was their friend, as a matter of fact pack actually. And supporting your friend is important, but supporting your pack is even more important.

They also came because they liked watching her, seeing how happy she looked while fighting. After everything she had been through, she deserved some happiness, they all did.

Her being a hunter and all, had without a doubt given her an advantage. But who cared? It’s not like there was a rule in the jiu-jitsu rulebook, that banned hunters from competing. Heck, they probably didn’t even know what a hunter was, so it wasn’t unfair, really.

The mugglers were as oblivious as ever.

What they don’t know, won’t hurt them, right?

Allison didn’t know they were all coming, so when she caught a glimpse of them in the crowd, her heart leaped with joy. God, she loved her friends.

She quickly made her way over to them, and surprised Scott from behind, by wrapping her arms around his midsection, and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Having clearly not seen her sneak up on him, Scott couldn’t help the little shudder that went through him, caused by the shock. “Jesus” He yelled rather unmanly, and Allison chuckled. “No Jesus, just me babe” The group all laughed at that, Scott just looked at her and answered. “Well, someone’s certainly being sassy today” He winked and Allison just rolled her eyes. “I love you too” They smiled fondly at each other.

She turned so she was facing the rest of the group. “Hi guys, ready to see me kick some ass?” She said while smirking, and winking at Scott.

Sassy till the end.

Lydia was quick to reply in an exaggerated soothing voice, with a bit too sweet angel smile plastered on her lips. “Always remember to be humble Allison, in the end our graves will be the same size” Aiden snorted, “Says the girl that named her dog  _ Prada _ ”  He couldn’t help but say, emphasizing the word Prada. The group laughed at that comeback. Lydia gave him the dead glare, and if eyes could kill, he sure would’ve been dead. Aiden seemed completely unaffected by it, and wrapped his arms around her, looking her in the eyes till her stare softened. Knowing she lost, she just leaned in instead, kissing Aiden on the lips. Stiles was pretty sure he heard her whisper the word “dumbass” to him.

Suddenly all the couples were exchanging loving looks and kisses, even Boyd sent Erica an affectionate look, and that was saying a lot, cuz hello the dude’s a giant, silent tower of muscle, not exactly known for showing emotions. With Stiles being one of the only two single people there, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit left out. His love life wasn’t exactly, well, full of love, or even a bit love actually, so there’s that. At least he was over Lydia and wasn’t sad or jealous whenever she was with someone else, in this case Aiden. Now he was just happy for her.

Seeing the look Scott was sending him, he knew his emotions must have been visible for anyone to see, or at least the ones that knew him well, so he shook it off quickly in true Stiles Stilinski style. With a joke.

He nudged Isaac, who was standing behind him, in the side while he nodded towards Erica and Boyd, who were full on making out now. “I’m single, you’re single. You wanna?” Clearly meaning: Want to make out with me? Isaacs eyes was widening and he looked completely dumbstruck. “I’m not gay…” He managed to get out, his eyes not leaving Stiles. “Neither am i” Stiles said with a serious face, but ended up cracking up, unable to hold the laughter back.

The rest of the group couldn’t stop laughing either. “Dude, you should’ve seen your face” Scott said while laughing, having momentarily forgotten about the sad look on Stiles’ face, just minutes ago. Stiles knew he was of the hook for now, but knew that his friend would undoubtedly ask him about it another time.

They all calmed down a bit, and the red splotches on Isaacs cheeks seemed to withdraw, leaving his skin perfect and Isaac like again.

Allison quickly informed them on when she would be fighting and how many times. Scott did his best to remember, but decided in order to not fuck it up, he would just have to stay where Allison was. Not that he complained.

The first match started in 15 minutes, so she quickly told them where to sit, kissed Scott on the cheek and then ran over to her coach. Before she had left, Stiles had tried to get as much information as possible from her, about how the points were given and stuff like that. He hadn’t been able to do his research before they came, and if he was going to cheer, which of course he was, he wanted to know what was going on. He had listened to her, but would be lying if he said he fully understood the rules, cuz he really, really didn’t.

And yes maybe, just maybe, he had gotten a little bit distracted by the sight of shirtless, hot guys running laps in the gym. And yes maybe his friends had noticed him undressing them with his eyes (more than they already were), but it was not like they didn’t know he was bi, and they most certainly knew he didn’t do subtle very well. Stiles liked to think it was part of his charm, someone would eventually, hopefully fall for.

Oh who was he kidding, he needed a goddamn miracle to make somebody fall in love with him, and ain’t nobody got time for that. Someone just needed to have sex with him asap, he was tired of being so horny all the time. Maybe he should consider one night stands.

They made their way over to the place Allison had directed them to, and placed themselves at the side line. If they knew her right, she would walk away from the fight as a winner.

They were right.

Allison had hardly needed their cheering, she had done a perfectly great job on her own. Yes, she was a hunter and yes, she did have the black belt (which by the way wasn’t the best you could have), see Stiles had listened a bit. But it barely seemed like her opponents put up a fight.

Stiles didn’t blame them though, she did look kinda scary and fierce, even though she wasn’t wearing her black hunter gear, but the mandatory white gi. Stiles made a mental note to himself, reminding him to never get on her bad side. That girl would kick his ass.

After every fight they congratulated her on her victory, when she came over smiling like she had just won the lottery. After the fourth fight, she came over and told them she had an hour break, before her last fight. “Guess what guys” She said while looking secretive. “What?” Danny asked, and was not the only one looking a little dumbfounded. “I’m in the finale” She started smiling immediately after she said it, unable to contain her happiness anymore. “Yeah… yeah we knew that, right guys?” Scott asked a little nervously. Stiles sensed he had to back his friend up in his lie, so he added. “Yeah totally. We knew that” His attempt to help totally failed, but all Allison did was smile affectionately at all of them and say: “I’m just glad you’re all here” While thinking about how happy she was, that they had all made it out of Beacon Hills alive.

Some crazy shit had gone down there.

“Okay, so who’s your opponent?” Erica asked “I mean, I’m sure you can take her or him, I don’t know how this shit works okay! But still, the person must be about as good as you, since they made it this far, and you know the saying; Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer” She winked at Allison while saying that last part. “Maybe “enemies” is just a bit over the top…” Allison answered, a smile playing on her lips. “No Erica is right” Scott said with a dead serious expression on his face. “This is war” He finished, which caused Allison to break out laughing. “Wow guys, you’re taking this more seriously than I am, and I’m the one actually doing all the fighting.” She just shook her head at them, but added shortly after. “I don’t know much, but I do know that it’s a girl, about our age and that she’s a bit smaller than me, and that’s pretty much it” Stiles was not entirely happy with the amount of information Allison provided with, and he shook his head in disbelief. “How many times have I not told you, told all of you, as a matter of fact, that research is important, and that google is your best friend?” He said, waiting for an answer. “Like a hundred times…” Lydia said, and rolled her eyes at him. “So why don’t you listen then?” Stiles answered and Allison just stuck her tongue out at him. Stiles let out a big sigh in surrender, and murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear. “Kids will be kids” The others just rolled their eyes at him. “Stiles will be Stiles” Lydia said, and smirked at him. “Hey what’s that supposed to mean!?” He yelled, in a pitch just a tiny bit too high for him. He never got the answer.

An hour later when the “break" was over they headed to the mat, where the final fight would go down. Allison started doing some jumping jacks to warm up a bit before they started.

On the other side of the mat, the other girl was also warming up, jumping in place and swinging her arms in circles. She stood with her back towards them, so that they couldn’t see her face.

When she finally turned around they were all blown away. Everyone thought Allison was pretty, but this girl, she was more than that. She was so beautiful and vibrant, but at the same time she looked utterly terrifying. As if that wasn’t enough to make Allison self conscious, to top it all off she also had a belt ranking higher than Allisons.

They all shifted their gaze, except from Isaac who couldn’t stop staring in astonishment. Yep, he was a goner. They now looked at Allison instead, who tried to remain confident and not let her courage waver. “Don’t worry, maybe the belt is just for show...” Scott tried his best to encourage her. “Go kill it babe. And by “it” I don’t mean her, actually don’t kill anyone or anything, just do your best” He decided it would probably be for the best if he just shut up. Scott and words just didn’t seem to get along sometimes. Instead he kissed her on the forehead for good luck, and she walked onto the mat.

It was a nerve-wracking fight. Sometimes it looked like Allison had the upper hand, and sometimes it was the other way around. Nevertheless it was a very fair and equal fight. They did their best to cheer her on, and everyone got just a bit surprised by how much Danny got into it. They had not seen that coming, it was like a new side of him, they hadn’t seen before.

Cheering for the other girl, was a short haired girl with glasses, yelling in a foreign language. She kept yelling something that sounded something like “Ducan slut” Whatever the hell that meant.

The fight was nearly over and they all held their breaths. The time ran out and the referee stopped the fight. Allison had for the first time ever been defeated.

They were all speechless until Stiles broke the silence. “Dude that was awesome!” His eyes sparkled from amazement. Everyone agreed and the fact that Allison had lost was totally forgotten and unimportant.

She was about to shake hands with the other girl when Stiles whispered, but ended up yelling to her. “Hey Allison, bring her over for a minute will ya?” Allison looked confused, but when she looked back at her friends they were all begging her with their best impression of puppy eyes.

Scott did a great job.

She sighed. “Hi, uhmm my friends over there, as you might have heard just before, kinda want to say hi to you, so eeh if you wouldn’t mind do you have a minute? I mean, you totally don’t have to meet my weird friends, if you don’t want to, it’s just if I didn’t even ask you they would be pissed at me the rest of the day, so yeah… Sorry for babbling, I’m just really in awe right now, cuz you were like awesome out there and you totally beat my ass” Allison trailed off and took in a deep breath, wishing herself to breathe. The other girl just laughed and smiled at her “Yeah sure, I just didn’t quite expect it since, you know I won and all, I just figured you’d be pissed at me. But I’m new here anyways, so making new friends is definitely on top of my to-do list. And you were really great too by the way”  Allison immediately relaxed, pleased with the answer she’d gotten. “Trust me, if I know my friends right they are the opposite of pissed. They probably think you’re awesome, like I said, I have weird friends, don’t say I didn’t warn you” Allison said jokingly and motioned for them to walk over to them. “Oh wait, I’m Katrine by the way” She said while waving over the girl who had cheered for her. “And this is my cousin Anika” Allison smiled at both of them. “Nice to meet you both. I’m Allison and this is my friends” Allison gestured to them when they reached the group and everyone wanted to say hello. As Allison had thought, instead of hating Katrine because she beat Allison, they all just thought it was awesome she had been able to. Allison was pretty good after all.

Everyone seemed to get along easily, when suddenly Isaac broke in, his eyes practically pleading to Scott, their pack leader. “Can we keep them?” He asked and they all laughed.

  
That day they made a new friend, two actually, since Anika and Katrine lived together in an apartment and were pretty much a package deal, you got used to them constantly talking about books. Apparently they had moved from a small country in Europe, called Denmark to the states, and the weird language Stiles had heard had been danish. He also found out that what Anika had been yelling was “Du kan godt” and not something about a slut. He had wondered though. In english it meant “you can do it”. He still couldn’t pronounce it in danish, and he had come to the conclusion that it was all the stupid D’s fault, and not his incapability to learn a foreign language.

After a couple of weeks they trusted each other so much, that they decided to tell them about the whole “Some of us are actually supernatural creatures, such as werewolves and hunters and don’t forget about the banshee thing” To their surprise Katrine and Anika didn’t have a hard time believing them. For them it was like a dream come true and everyone just connected even more from then on, not worrying about holding anything back or saying too much. Just being themselves.

So what they learned that day at the competition, was that you should always support your friends when they did something, because you might end up making new ones.

They knew that from experience.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about smut is that you write it, and then you go hide under the covers praying no one will ever read it...  
> My first time writing smut and I felt incredibly stupid doing so, but oh well.
> 
> Hope you like chapter 1.

The door to Derek's loft was thrown open, and through it came a determined looking Katrine.

This time her usual companion Anika, was nowhere to be seen. Anika was with her boyfriend Dylan, whom was apparently more fun to be with than the others.

They knew she loved them, so they didn’t really mind. Plus whenever she wasn’t with him she was either whining, or sending way too cute and inappropriate messages to him. New couples tended to behave that way. But that was kinda the weird thing, they had been together for almost 6 months now and didn’t that mean that the “I love you so much I’m gonna die” thing should have worn over by now? Not for them apparently.

Everyone except Stiles and Derek, who was at the supermarket to pick up some groceries, were seated in the living room.

“Babe is that you?” Katrine heard Isaac call from the living room. His voice echoed of the bare walls in the almost empty hallway, Derek really didn’t know how to decorate.

It might have come as a surprise to someone, but it hadn’t took long before Isaac had won her over. Isaac could be pretty persistent when he wanted to, and as a result to his eternal love declarations, they were now an item. Isaac had had a smug look on his face weeks after their first kiss.

Instead of answering, Katrine just walked up to where Isaac sat on the couch and leaned in to kiss him. Unfortunately she had real business to do, so she didn’t have time to make out with him just now. She let go of him and Isaac let out a small whimper, not so happy about her lips leaving his. She just tousled his hair and stood back up, making sure everyone could see her.

“So guys, I have come here today, to talk to you about a thing we should really do something about. And you know that I love you, I really do, so don’t take this the wrong way. But sometimes you can just all be so god damn ignorant and oblivious…” “Wait hold on, oblivious about what?” Scott interrupted. Katrine just looked at him knowingly. “The love that is growing between two of our very good friends, that’s what I’m talking about” She explained. “Babe I don’t follow, who are you talking about? Everyone in here are in a relationship” Isaac said, looking a bit confused. Katrine sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Isaac had just won the award for the dumbest question in the world. “I’m talking about Stiles and Derek of course” She exclaimed, a sweet smile on her lips.

Everyone went silent, while having a very disturbed look on their faces. “No way Kat, they hate each other” Scott replied, and tried to wrap his head around his best friend and Derek being together.

Suddenly his head was filled with images of them _doing_ things, and he shuddered. Sometimes it could really suck that he was a “I think in pictures” kinda type.

“Dear Scott, have you never heard of the rules of attraction? Hate is just love in disguise” Katrine smiled, and they could practically see her brain work, trying to think about how to convince them about a plan, she’d probably made weeks ago. Scott shook his head in disbelief.

“Come on, I can’t be the only one who’s noticed the looks they’ve been sending each other, and let’s not forget about the crazy sexual tension that’s been going on.” Lydia was the first one to speak up. “No actually, I don’t think you’re way off, I’ve noticed it too”

Katrine could’ve kissed her in that moment. “So have I” Erica and Allison both said, and Katrine sent them a mental high five. As long as the girls were in, the guys would be too, eventually. All of the guys just looked at them in surprise. They did so not expect that.

They were pretty used to Katrine’s theories, but not to anyone actually agreeing to them. “How come it’s only you that have noticed it?“ Aiden said, his brows furrowing.

“That’s an easy one. We simply just pay more attention to that sort of thing than you do.” Lydia was quick to reply. The girls nodded in agreement at that statement. Aiden looked like he was about to protest, but must have decided to choose his fights, because he just sighed in surrender. Isaac must have thought the same thing too.

“Okay fine, so what if we say that they do like each other, even though the idea kinda freaks me out, what does that have to do with us?” Isaac said, shifting a bit in his seat. “Well, it has a lot do with us, since that they don’t quite know that they like each other yet. So it is our duty as their friends, to help them out of their little bubble of obliviousness” Katrine smiled at them when she was done explaining.

“You know, if they find out that we’re “helping” them or what not, they are gonna kill us” Danny said looking dead serious. “Yeah I know, so we are just going to have to be discreet about it.” She said with a teasing note in her voice. Everyone just sighed, they clearly knew they couldn’t talk her out of it now. “We don’t really have a choice here, do we?” Ethan asked. “No Ethan sweetie, you are absolutely right. You are gonna help me with operation Sterek, and I can guarantee you you’re gonna love it” She exclaimed looking way too excited.

“And you had to give them a ship name, really?” Lydia grinned. Katrine nodded. “I am impressed by you Lydia Martin, you know what a ship name is, I have taught you well. And to answer your question, yes I had to. That’s the only way I roll, and you know it” Lydia snickered while the others just laughed.

“So what I thought, was that we should do something old school tonight” Katrine said and shot them a mischievous look. “Like what?” Scott questioned.

“Like 7 minutes in heaven” She answered while wiggling her eyebrows. “And as you might have figured, I’m gonna need your help to do that” They all nodded, and had clearly adjusted to the idea of them playing cupid.

“I still think they’re gonna kill us though” Just as Danny said it, they could hear loud voices yelling at each other, getting closer to the living room. “Speaking of the devil” Erica murmured, just as Stiles and Derek entered the living room, arguing about something. They stopped when they saw their friends gathered like that. “Hey guys, is everything okay?” Derek asked, worry in his eyes. Behind him Stiles rolled his eyes.

So one minute he was furious at Stiles, for almost picking a fight with some scary dude over a comic book, and the next he was all worried and stuff, because they were freaking _sitting_ in the living room.

Man, Stiles hated that guy and his mood swings.

He also wished he hated his looks, but come on, that was impossible. The man was gorgeous, (not that he would ever admit that). Stupid sourwolf.

Everyone except Derek saw his eye roll, and they sent each other doubtful looks. Katrine cut them off, and made a little air heart, while mimicking “It’s love” to them. They just shook their heads, that thing Derek and stiles had going on was definitely not love.

Katrine was the first one to break the silence. “ Uhmm no Derek, we’re fine nothing’s wrong, we were actually just talking about hanging out later, and that you should totally join us. We’re gonna be hanging out here, so you actually don’t really have a choice. But it’s gonna be fun, we’re gonna do some games and stuff, so you probably won’t hate it too much” It had started off as an invitation, but hadn’t ended like that. The girl was truly gifted with manipulation skills. She did that a lot, but that was also one of the reasons they loved her. “Oh yeah, and Derek since you’re like the only one allowed to buy booze, could you bring some? Pretty please.” Erica asked while giving him her best puppy eyes. “Fine” He muttered “But if I get arrested for giving alcohol to someone underage, you’re bailing me out.” They all nodded. “Deal” Stiles was glad Derek had agreed. If he was going to spent the night in the same room as Derek, there had to be alcohol involved. “Great, see you at 9” Katrine kissed Isaac on the cheek, waved goodbye and left the apartment. She had to tell Anika about the little “mission” they were on, she wasn’t exactly worried about her not liking the idea though. They had been shipping Sterek for months now, and their patience was running up. If they wanted a cute gay-mance, they were going to have one, no questions asked.

  


At 9 pm everyone were gathered in the living room, they all sat on some cushions on the floor, creating a circle. Very kindergarten like. Before they got to the “games” aka “game”, they did some shots. Thankfully Derek had been a good wolf, and hadn’t gotten them some lousy-ass beer. There was beer, but also stuff like vodka, tequila etc. In other words: Stuff that could get you drunk, fast. Stiles sent Derek a mental thank you note.

The only thing that was missing, was someone single. Like, every single person in that room was taken. Well except Derek, but Derek was, you know Derek, so that was really not an option. And Stiles got really horny when he was drunk (more than usual), but he guessed he would just have to suffer through, he would probably be to drunk to notice his boner anyways, or at least he hoped so.

The vodka bottle was empty pretty fast. That’s what happened when you were a large group of people and you all desperately needed a shot. Actually not everyone, Derek had decided to ride this one out sober. His loss, more alcohol for Stiles then.

He said he wanted to be able to look out for them. Everyone thought it was sweet, but Stiles just huffed out a sarcastic laugh. Sourwolf had done it again.

They used the empty bottle as the one you had to spin, to know who had to go make out (or something else), in seven minutes. But usually people just made out, not much fun in talking.

“So Derek you know the rules?” Erica asked with a sly grin. Derek just looked at them like they thought he was stupid. “Of course, I was a teenager once too, remember?” He got a distanced look in his eyes, the same he always got, when he thought back to the time around the Hale fire. He returned from his memories and started talking. “You’re all okay with this right? You know I’m only doing this ‘cause you forced me to” For a short moment he had a teasing look in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared and his face returned to it’s normal grumpy, resting bitch face.”Relax Der” Lydia said. “It’s just a game”

A game where you had to stick your tongue down someone's throat, Stiles thought, but just nodded like everyone else.

“So I’ll go first” Katrine took the bottle, placed it in the middle of the circle and gave it a spin. Everyone followed the bottle with their eyes, they watched it go from spinning fast, to spinning slower and slower, until it at last stopped. The bottle was pointing towards Isaac.

Typical, Stiles thought, his head already getting a little foggy from the alcohol. Was it just him, or had he seen Lydia discreetly nudge the bottle with her foot, so that it had stopped in from of Isaac? From the looks on the others faces, I didn’t seem like they had noticed. Okay, maybe his head was just a little bit more than _foggy,_ if he now started to hallucinate.

Katrine and Isaac got up, already making out on the way to Dereks room. They almost stumbled and fell over, but due to Isaacs werewolf reflexes they didn’t end up on the floor.

The alcohol was clearly affecting them too. Katrine just giggled and pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck, breathing him in. They just resumed kissing and eventually made their way to Dereks room, just as they were about to shut the door, Derek managed to yell at them. “Stay away from the bed!” He hoped they had heard him.

Allison set the timer to 7 minutes. The rest of them just waited, drank some more, fooled a bit around and listened. It was actually kinda hard not to listen, even without werewolf the hearing, they were just so _loud._ “That’s disgusting” Stiles said and tried to block out the sound. “Why are we doing this again? And oh, what about the timer?” He fidgeted on the cushion he sat on, his leg bounced restlessly. That earned him a glare from Derek. He poked his tongue at him, maybe that was childish, but he couldn’t control himself that well when he was drunk.

The others looked at each other knowingly. “It’s not disgusting it’s love” Lydia replied and smiled at Stiles. “And 30 seconds left” Allison added. “No, it’s disgusting” Stiles couldn’t help but say. His brain to mouth filter didn’t normally work that well, and as said before, especially not when he was drunk, so go figure.

The timer buzzed and Ethan yelled at Katrine and Isaac to get their asses out, he hadn’t literally said that, but potato, tomato right? They walked out of the room looking overly happy and drunk on love. Their hair was a bit tousled and their lips looked red and a bit swollen. It made Stiles wonder just exactly how far you could get in 7 minutes. They sat down again and it was now Isaacs turn to spin the bottle.

They continued like that for a while, everyone got a bit more drunk by the minute (except Derek of course, cuz he was an angel). Funny enough, almost all the couples were the ones who had to go, and it made Stiles think back to earlier, when he thought he had seen Lydia hijack the spinning bottle. Maybe he hadn’t been hallucinating after all. Very interesting, Stiles thought and sensed something was going on. Maybe it was a set-up? But a set-up with who? Stiles was way too drunk to play detective, so he quickly lost the thought.

Suddenly it was Lydias turn to spin, and the bottle stopped pointing in Stiles direction. It was the first time in the entire night, the bottle had landed on him. He wasn’t into Lydia anymore, but there was no way, he would turn down the opportunity to make out with someone, not now. Lydia didn’t seem to make it a big deal either. They left the room and went to Dereks bedroom, they made out a bit and then returned when the others called. Even when she was a bit drunk, she was a good kisser, Aiden had really scored there. Luckily for Stiles, kissing her hadn’t stirred up any feelings, he really was over her.

Stiles sat down again and reached for the bottle, everyone except Derek, who was sitting beside him, held their breaths as he spun the bottle. The bottle stopped, and they all let the breath they had been holding out. Had Scott just hit the bottle on purpose? Stiles was too drunk to care. Erica winked at Katrine, and she nodded while smiling in a wicked villain way. Stiles traced the bottle with his eyes, and stopped when his gaze dropped on Derek.

Son of a bitch.

Stiles let out a huge sigh. “Really!? Him?” He pointed at Derek, who now sat all tensed up beside him. “We don’t have to” Derek said through gritted teeth. “Oh so you don’t want to, huh sourwolf?” Stiles looked teasingly at Derek, only slightly offended by Dereks response. Stiles was an awesome kisser, thank you very much. Derek flashed his eyes at him. Even though it had been scarier when he had red eyes, the blue ones could definitely hold their own.

The ice blue color looked like it could pierce through your soul, and steal all your warmth. Stiles kinda liked it…

“Oh well, I take that as a no, but if Derek doesn’t want to, we are so doing it” Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, and waited to see if he would accept the challenge. What was Stiles doing!? He had no idea why he had just said _and_ done that, he blamed it on the alcohol. But there was no going back now, so he might as well make the most of it, by annoying the shit out of Derek.

Everyone looked a bit surprised by his outburst, but pleased nonetheless. What surprised them even more, was that Derek just smirked and said okay. It threw Stiles of his game for a second, but he quickly pulled it together. “Get up” Stiles commanded and Derek rose to his feet, looming over Stiles like a brick wall, or a hot greek statue. Stiles definitely needed to stop defining him as hot, it made it just a bit harder for Stiles to hate him.

Stiles gave him the once over, and his eyes might had just lingered a bit longer at Dereks abdomen, willing the shirt to turn invisible, so he could see what was underneath. He wouldn’t mind getting his hands and possibly his mouth all over that. Stop it, Stiles told himself and unwillingly blushed.

To prevent Stiles from embarrassing himself furthermore, he turned his back to Derek and started walking towards the bedroom, desperately hoping Derek hadn’t seen him blush.

The realisation dawned on him. He had blushed because of Derek, what was happening to Stiles?

Derek followed and they walked into the room, Derek closed the door, not without hesitating first though. Derek stood with his back to the door, and Stiles stood in front of him. Stiles got his shit together, determined to feel his lips against Dereks, but only to piss Derek off of course.

Stiles took a daunting step closer, Derek took one back. Derek smelled something on Stiles, was that arousal? No, it couldn’t be, they hated each others guts. Doubt flickered in Dereks thoughts, along with something else he couldn’t identify. Stiles kept coming closer and Derek kept stepping back, until he no longer could. Dereks back touched the door, but Stiles just continued coming closer, until he definitely was in Dereks personal space.

Why wasn’t I pushing him away? Derek hastily thought, his own actions, or rather lack of actions confusing him.

Suddenly they were standing within kissing distance, Stiles with a sly look on his face. Derek could tell Stiles heart rate elevated a bit. Derek couldn’t help but feel a bit satisfied at that, knowing he’d done that. Stiles placed his hand on Dereks upper thigh, and felt the hard muscle through the jeans. If he hadn’t had a boner before, he definitely had now. What the fuck was happening?

Derek sensed the change and murmured “I hate you” trying hard to control himself. Stiles’ hand on his thigh really did things to him, he couldn’t, wouldn’t explain. Stiles just looked up at him and pressed himself up against Derek, closing the tiny gap between them. “The feeling’s mutual _Derek_ ” Stiles answered, and Derek thought about how Stiles could make his name sound so... _sensual_ . He hated what it did to him, he hated what _Stiles_ did to him.

Stiles placed a kiss on Dereks neck, the skin burned beneath his lips. Suddenly Derek was wide awake and he felt himself become hard. From the way they stood, it was impossible for Stiles not to notice it too. Stiles just smiled and looked really satisfied.

Son of a- Dereks thoughts got interrupted by Stiles that started trailing kisses, all the way from Dereks collarbone, to the side of his neck. Derek sucked in a breath, and momentarily closed his eyes, relishing in the touch of Stiles’ lips leaving burning marks. Stiles continued to kiss over his jaw, and at last ended at Dereks mouth. Derek became short of breath, by the sensation of Stiles’ lips on his and he couldn’t take it anymore. Stiles was such a tease.

He pressed forward, catching Stiles’ mouth with his, and turned them so it was now Stiles, who was pressed against the door. A surprised moan escaped Stiles’ mouth.

Derek grinned, if Stiles could play that game, so could he.

Their lips kept exploring each others, and soon their tongues joined the party. Derek bit Stiles lower lip teasingly, and Stiles moaned. “Fucking tease dude” Derek grinned at that. Stiles ran his hands through Dereks hair, and held tight. Derek started slowly kissing from Stiles mouth all the way down his neck, getting closer to the hem of Stiles’ t-shirt. The sounds escaping his mouth, drove Derek crazy. He stopped what he was doing and rushed up to Stiles’ lips, capturing the sounds he was making.

The erection in their pants rubbed together almost painfully. Derek let Stiles’ lips go, and Stiles made an unhappy sound at that. The sound went from an unhappy sound, to a pleased one when Derek picked up from where he had left off earlier, placing hot kisses all over Stiles' collarbone and neck, till he finally got to the t-shirt. He didn't let the shirt stop him though. Derek just continued kissing him, ripping the fabric of the shirt as he went along.

The perks of having werewolf claws. (So yeah, maybe Derek wolfed out a bit, but it was totally not Stiles who made him lose control, he'd totally done that on purpose) "Hey I liked that shirt!" Stiles protested, his words quickly fading, the lower Derek continued to kiss. "I like you better without it" Derek said a little lightheaded. You might not have thought so, but Stiles actually had some muscle, nothing like Derek of course, but in a very toned dancer-like way, which was funny since Stiles _really_ couldn't dance. Derek ran his hands over Stiles' abdomen, and grabbed Stiles' butt as he went in again, kissing and licking all over his stomach, getting closer to Stiles' happy trail. Stiles pulled at Dereks hair a bit harder, and panted. "Derek" He whimpered and Derek continued, unzipping Stiles' pants on the way.

They fell to the floor and revealed his Star Wars boxers, Derek choked on a laugh that came out anyways. "If you can't appreciate the awesomeness of Star Wars, I'm not sure I can do this" Stiles could barely get the words out, from his painfully throbbing dick distracting him. "Is that so?" Derek asked, and let his hands rest on Stiles boxers right where his penis was. Stiles shivered. "Mmmhhmm..." He answered but made no move to leave. Derek just laughed, clearly knowing he'd won.

To make him stop Stiles pulled him up from his knees, basically blow job-blocking himself, but he just wanted to wipe the smug look off Dereks face. Stiles started kissing him again, while sliding his hands under Dereks shirt, moving his hands over his abs. He'd always wanted to know how the hard muscle would feel under his fingers, now he did know. He removed Dereks shirt and enjoyed the view for a while.

Derek got impatient and lifted him, carrying Stiles to the bed. "Hey, I wasn't finished!" Stiles exclaimed, but let Derek pin him down on the bed. Stiles quickly forgot what he was thinking, possibly what he had ever thought in his entire life, when Derek without warning, slid his hand down in Stiles boxers and grabbed his cock. Dereks warm hand around him was almost enough for Stiles to come, but he didn't want to embarrass himself by coming too soon, so all he did was moan. Derek worked his one hand quickly up and down on Stiles dick, while he with the other (with a little help from Stiles), removed Stiles underwear completely.

Stiles hands dug into Dereks back, and Derek let out a rather animalistic sound. At the sound of that, Stiles' interest peaked, curious to know what other sounds Derek could make. His hands found the way quickly to Dereks jeans and Stiles opened them, Dereks cock finally getting the space it needed. His pants were off in a hurry, and his underwear quickly followed in the same direction. Stiles finally got his hands on _him_ and Derek swore lightly under his breath.

Stiles hand started moving the same speed as Dereks, but a hand job wasn't the only thing Stiles had in mind. He slid down further from under Derek, until Derks dick was right in front of Stiles' face. He didn't waste any time, knowing he wouldn't last long, and by the look of Dereks dick, Derek wouldn't either.

From there things went pretty fast, and it didn't take long before Derek came, cum filling Stiles' mouth. He tried swallowing it all, and almost did so, apart from a few drops that landed on his face. Stiles came soon after that, spreading sperm all over both their stomachs. Derek reached down and grabbed Stiles from underneath him, bringing him up so he could lick his own cum off Stiles' face, and kiss his lips, probably tasting even more of his own sperm in Stiles mouth. It should have been disgusting, but instead it was fucking hot.

Stiles moaned and it took all of his will to roll out from under Derek, Stiles just didn't think he had enough sperm in his body to come again for round two.

They lay next to each other on the bed both hot, sweaty and slightly out of breath, riding out the last of their orgasms. "Dude" Stiles said amazed, with a sleepy look on his face. "I still hate you" Derek answered, trying hard to remain his poker face intact. "Mmhhhmm..." Stiles just murmured, and rolled over to plant a kiss on Dereks chest. "I hate you too sourwolf"

They lay a bit longer before getting up, and wiping themselves off, before they got dressed. "What happened to the timer?" Stiles asked while walking to the door. "Even though my sense of time is pretty fucked up, I'm pretty sure that was just a tad longer than 7 minutes" He rambled on. Stiles opened the door and was met with the sight of an empty room, with a couple bottles strewn around on the floor.

Derek looked over Stiles shoulder from behind, and answered his question. "That happened" Stiles shook his head in amazement. "You do realize we were set up, right?"

Derek answered, his voice filled with sarcasm. "What no, they probably just had to pee. All of them. At the same time" Stiles rolled his eyes, making sure Derek noticed. "I'm gonna kill them" He said, a little annoyed at his friends for thinking that he needed to be set up. With Derek. "I'm gonna help you" Derek looked just equally as pissed of as Stiles, maybe even more. "But I must give it to them, they did good" Stiles bowed, and had fallen over if it hadn't been for Derek, quickly reaching his arm around him. "You're still drunk" He said, still holding on to Stiles. "Yeah, sex doesn't cure drunkenness smartass" Derek chose to ignore the last comment. Even drunk Stiles had the intelligence to be sarcastic, Derek was truly amazed.

The boy never stopped.

"It did help though" Stiles jawned. Apparently having sex made you tired. "You can stay the night if you want, I don't want to get in trouble with your dad, by you coming home drunk. Plus, you look like you could really use some sleep. But I warn you, no cuddling" Derek pointed his finger at Stiles, in true teacher style, while looking at him with a serious look on his face. "Imma stay 'cause I really don't want my dad to get mad, not good for his blood pressure you know. And about the cuddling thing, I don't think you're gonna be able to resist me" It was the alcohol talking, not Stiles.

He winked at Derek and turned around, walking back to the bedroom. Even though there probably wasn't going to be any cuddling, there was no way he was sleeping on the couch.

Derek sighed, of course Stiles didn't offer to sleep on the couch, but that one was on Derek. He had (by accident) kinda implied with the "no cuddling thing" that they were going to be sleeping in the same bed.

The bed they had just had sex in.

Crap, and Derek couldn't even blame it on the alcohol. What had he been thinking!?

He shut the light in the livingroom off, discussing whether to clean up the bottles, or wait till in the morning. He decided on the latter. He followed Stiles' example and wandered of to the bedroom.

When he entered the room Stiles was already sleeping, sprawled across the madress shirtless, making little to no room for Derek to sleep in. It was a king size bed, but not a Stiles-sleeps-in-the-middle-and-there-is-still-room-for-Derek bed so he considered his options and decided it would be easiest to just push him over a bit.

It turned out that, that was next to impossible, because everytime Derek tried touching him, he leaned into the touch wrapping himself around Derek where he had his hand. Derek struggled to get free from his grasp. He tried waking him, but damn that kid could sleep, and he didn't have it in him to be too tough on Stiles.

The only option left was to wedge himself down beside Stiles, and wrap his arms around him to refrain from falling out of the bed. Dereks breathing quickly slowed, and matched with Stiles', so in the end they were breathing in unison. As odd as it was, their bodies fit together perfectly, and Derek started to drift off. Just as he was about to really fall asleep, Stiles moved a bit to the side, so that theoretically Derek could let go of him and just move further onto the bed, but for some reason he didn't.

He liked this. He liked cuddling with Stiles, but that wasn't something he would ever admit out loud. Derek broke the rule, which was stupid since he had made it himself.

Stiles was sleeping, hopefully this was something he wouldn't remember tommorow. Instead Derek moved with Stiles, wrapping his arms tighter around him as he did so. For a couple of minutes he just looked at Stiles, saw how sleep erased all of his worries, wiping them off his face, saw how vunerable, but at the same time peaceful he looked without his sarcastic facade to protect him. He counted the small moles that were scathered across his face, and saw how soft his lips looked.

Derek swore it was the drowsiness making him such a sap.

He fell alseep with that picture of Stiles in his head.

  


 

 


	3. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it normal that I fangirled while writing this fanfic? Idek, normal is so overrated anyways;)

A loud bang woke Derek, and he sat up confused. Or at least he tried to.

Stiles was practically lying on top of him, his head rested on Dereks abdomen, an arm draped over his chest, their legs intertwined. Stiles head lay dangerously close to Dereks crotch, and even though Derek was wearing pants, he was shirtless and each of Stiles’ breaths tickled him. But he didn’t want to push Stiles away and that confused him.

Yesterday was in the past, and Stiles had been so intoxicated that he’d either forgotten it, or could remember it but regretted it. Derek could deal with either way.

He had been somewhat intoxicated himself, he just didn’t know by what.

Soon voices interrupted his line of thoughts and he listened. The first voice he heard belonged to Scott. “What is that smell dude?” He said to whom Derek assumed was Isaac, since he spoke shortly after. They both sniffed the air. “No way” He answered and Derek could almost hear him making disgusted faces. “The girls were right” Derek heard Aiden say and soon Ethan was talking.

Great, apparently they were all there.

“Scott as for your question, it’s sex. This place reeks of it. “ Ethan said. “Eeewww, I can’t do this right now, let’s just go. They can probably clean it up themselves” Scott said and if Derek knew him well enough, he was probably shaking his head right now, trying to get the image of Derek and Stiles...together, out of it. Derek couldn’t believe it himself, so he didn’t really blame Scott.

He still wished he could blame it on the alcohol, but Stiles  _ had  _ been the only drunk one of the two.

Derek heard their footsteps disappear and then the loud bang of the door sliding shut again. The last thing he heard only because of his werewolf hearing, it was something about Aiden being not-so-content with now owing Lydia 20 bucks.

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle. He didn’t like that it was at his expense they were betting on, and why were they betting in the first place? Stiles and Derek did definitely not have a thing, and yes they had had sex, but Derek liked to more think about it as a consequence of the game they had been playing, he was just being a good player right? But Derek always appreciated, when the girls got the upper hand of the young betas. As long as they had their girlfriends, Derek didn't fear they would become too full of themselves, and start acting like Jackson had. Honestly Derek was kinda glad the kid had left.

Derek was distracted by Stiles, who had started to move a bit, his breath no longer as deep as it had been, when he was sleeping. He was probably starting to wake up. That meant, Derek didn't have to be careful about not waking him. So he removed himself from Stiles, or actually it was more the other way around, and rose from the bed.

Maybe Stiles wouldn't remember it, or maybe he would, but either way the cuddling was so not helping Derek in his "this was strictly for the game, and it was only sex" argument, so he decided it was better to act like nothing had happened, or at least the cuddling part.

Stiles slowly came to live, blinking out the remainder of sleep. His hair was a mess and he was definitely hungover. A headache started forming right in the center of his forehead, and he might have felt a bit nauseous. He burrowed his head in a pillow, wishing his head would stop throbbing. He sighed loudly, but lifted his head again.

That's when he noticed Derek, standing in the middle of the room, shirtless with his arms crossed. He looked really out of place, even though it was his bedroom.

Stiles brain did a double take. He was in Dereks bedroom. With Derek. Shirtless. Stiles pinched his arm just to make sure it wasn't a dream (he'd had dreams like that before...Not that that was something Derek needed to know, like ever). He felt the bed around him, and the spot next to him was still warm. That meant Derek hadn't been standing there long.

Thoughts about last night came rushing back to Stiles and he felt himself blush (and maybe getting a bit turned on too). Yes, he had been pretty wasted, but it was not like he turned into an amnesiac when he was drunk. And he didn't think that he would ever be able to get so drunk, that he would forget about having sex with Derek-freaking-Hale. But sex wasn't the only thing, was it? He had a vague memory about strong arms, wrapped tightly around him, but he wasn't sure it had actually happened, since he had been very much asleep.

"What are you doing over there sour face?" Stiles asked and gestured towards where he stood. Derek shifted his weight a bit and before he could stop himself, he answered. "You broke the rule" He stated, and cursed himself silently. He had totally gone against himself and his earlier solution to the problem: Pretend like nothing happened, by saying that.

Now Stiles would know that there had been more, that Stiles had been right, Derek hadn't been able to resist him. Damnit.

Now that plan was out the window.

Stiles blinked, and Derek could practically see Stiles putting the pieces together in his head. His face split into a shit eating grin. "Ha dude! I told you you couldn't resist the Stilinski charm" He winked at Derek. So the memory he had about being in someone's arms,  _ had  _ been a memory and not a dream.

Derek just kept standing there brooding. Of course Stiles would be smug about it. He fixated his glare on Stiles and to his surprise he didn't see Stiles cower under his hard stare. No, instead he was  _ smiling _ . "You know, I have a hangover, but I am also feeling a bit horny over here, so if you wouldn't mi-" He was cut short by Derek. "Stiles we are not having sex...again" He really had to push the last word out through his gritted teeth.

Stiles' eyes sparked with amusement. He didn't know where his sudden bravery came from, of course he was used to teasing Derek, but that was more in a I-really-like-pissing-you-off kinda way and not a flirtatious one. Derek continued "And as you pointed out so cleverly yesterday, sex doesn't cure drunkenness. So I was thinking; if sex doesn't cure drunkenness, it probably doesn't cure hangovers either"  Derek looked rather pleased with his sassy retort, and lifted an eyebrow at Stiles, challenging him.

Stiles was not wrong, they were definitely flirting. Why? Stiles and Derek had no idea. "Well, we won't know unless we try"  Derek looked a bit thrown off at that comment, and Stiles chuckled. He hadn't completely turned down the idea, so maybe...

Stiles next words never came. He clamped his mouth shut as soon as he opened it and took also his hand up to his mouth just in case. Bile lingered in the back of his throat, and his panicked look must have said it all, because Derek showed him the way to the bathroom immediately. "I will not have you vomit all over my bed" He growled silently.

Stiles hurried off, and just as he flung the door to the bathroom open, he could feel his insides turning violently. He made it only barely to the toilet, before he couldn't hold it in anymore. It certainly tasted better going in, than it did coming out. He rested his head on the toilet seat and couldn't help but feel sorry for himself, yes it was his own fault for drinking do much, but still, why vomit? Headaches and the room twirling a bit he could deal with, but vomit. Not so much.

He felt disgusting and weary, and no longer sassy and flirty. (He did have a pretty good idea though, he wanted to discuss with Derek)

Stiles rose from the floor slowly, trying hard not to stir anything else up. He flushed the toilet, and rinsed his mouth with water by the sink. He shuffled out of the bathroom and entered the living room, Derek was nowhere in sight so he headed for the kitchen, where there came some sounds from.

Derek stood with his back to Stiles when he entered the kitchen. Of course the dude hadn't been bothered to put on a shirt, when you looked like that, why bother? Stiles thought to himself.

The coffee machine next to Derek was on, and coffee poured into a can. The smell started to spread throughout the kitchen and Stiles inhaled the lovely smell.

Stiles was indeed a coffee addict.

Stiles, coffee and no adderall in his system was not good, he'd tried it once before and he had been hyperactive the entire day. He still wanted some coffee though. Derek turned when he was done doing, whatever it was he'd been doing, to face Stiles. In his hand was a cup of coffee, and Stiles stared longingly at it. Derek noticed Stiles ogling his coffee and he shook his head. "No, you can't have any. It'll only make your hangover worse. Here, drink this" He reached behind him and grabbed what he'd been making, offering it to Stiles.

Stiles eyed it suspiciously. "What is that?" It had an orange color, and looked like orange juice. But Stiles just had this feeling that it wasn't orange juice. "It's my secret recipe for a hangover cure. Trust me, it works" Stiles debated whether to drink it or not. He decided to drink it. The worst that could happen, was that he would have to pay the toilet another visit, or well...die, but Stiles was pretty sure Derek didn't hate him  _ that  _ much. Plus, burying the body was always an annoying task to do.

Stiles took the glass and raised a single eyebrow at Derek, before he took a sip. The flavour was indescribable, and not in a good way.

He made a disgusted face. "It's easier if you drink it fast. You won't think about the flavour and consistency as much" Stiles followed his advice, and drank it as fast as he could. A drop slided down his chin, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He finished and set the glass down, on the counter behind Derek, with a loud thud.

"So..." Stiles heaved trying not to vomit "disgusting" He finished and looked at Derek accusingly. Derek shrugged "It's your own fault, you're the one who's hungover, I'm just trying to help" He bat his eyes innocently. "This better work dude, or I am so getting back at you" Stiles threatened.

Derek hadn't been lying, it did work, and it was usually his go-to hangover cure, but the amount he had given Stiles hadn't actually been necessary, half would've been just as good. He just wanted to see Stiles squirm a little, after all you had to grab the opportunity when faced with it.

Derek tried his hardest not to look smug. It didn't go very well.

Stiles noticed and couldn't stop himself for making a sarcastic retort. "Go put on a shirt dude, if you keep that up much longer, you'll end up like the tool Jackson is"  _ Plus it's distracting me,  _ but Stiles didn't say that. Derek just strode past him, bumping into Stiles' shoulder on purpose, as he slid by. Stiles grunted.

Seconds later Derek was back, this time fully clothed, standing right in front of Stiles. Stiles jumped, long limbs flailing. "Ahhh dude, don't do that. Just because you're a super fast werewolf, it doesn't mean you have the right to freak innocent humans out, like me" Derek didn't really agree on the innocent thing, but he decided not to comment.

Their little bickering thing, was beginning to resemble flirting a lot more than it did mockery. That was probably not very good. Stiles was the first one to break their little staring contest. He turned to sit down in one of the bar stools, lining one side of the kitchen island. He wasn't even sitting down before he started talking, bouncing his leg up and down. Derek would most definitely get the urge to kill him every second minute, if he didn't stop.

"So, while vomit was pouring so beautifully from my mouth, I got this crazy, but yet brilliant idea. You might not like it at first, I know I don't, but I think you will eventually warm up to it..." He trailed off, noticing the deathly stare Derek was giving his bouncing leg. "If you could stop doing that, I might actually listen to what you have to say" He nodded towards Stiles' leg. "Sorry, but no can do, hadn't had my Adderall yet, you know" Stiles didn't sound particularly sorry, his leg still bouncing uncontrollably. Dereks nostrils flared and a growl-like sound escaped him. He slammed his hand down on Stiles’ leg, forcibly holding it still. Stiles’ eyes flashed from Dereks hand on his thigh, up to Dereks face.

He smiled wickedly and just started tapping his finger on the counter instead. Derek sighed and removed his hand “You are irreparable”.

“Jeez grumpy, you can at least try to insult me better than that. Haven’t you learned anything?” Stiles shook his head. Derek looked annoyed at him “Stiles…”. “Yeah yeah, right sorry, got a little off track there” “Just a little bit” Derek said sarcastically. Stiles ignored him.

“So back to what I was saying, before you so politely interrupted me. So here’s the thing; we had sex last night.” Stiles pointed at Derek. “Hey! I see that look. Yes I do remember. No i was not so drunk that I forgot, I’m guessing that’s what you were hoping. Sorry to disappoint you buddy. But the point is, the sex was amazing, and don’t try to deny it, I know you thought that too. And before you say ‘we are not having sex again Stiles’ again, just hear me out, okay?”

Derek looked at him skeptically, but eventually nodded. “So my proposition is, that we start dating. Before you say no, I will explain it to you as briefly as I can. I know that the others are constantly on your back, about getting together with someone or getting laid, or whatever. And because I know your grumpy ass, I know you hate it. Hell, now they’ve even gone to such extremes as to set you up with me, and that’s just crazy!” Stiles laughed a little at that. “So this is my offer to you: I will pretend to be your boyfriend, and you will pretend to be mine. In that way we’ll get everyone off our cases, and the only thing we really have to do, is act cupple-like when they’re here and maybe have sex once in awhile, you know, to get the scent thing right. And since it isn’t like there’s feelings involved or anything, it will just be sex, or hate sex. That’ll probably depend on how much I hate you that day. Plus, if I have to pretend to be your boyfriend, and basically cock-block myself from any other potential future hookups, I want some action at least. I’ve got needs you know.” Derek looked at him, at little mortified by his proposal.

Only Stiles would come up with such a crazy idea. “The good thing is, it’ll only be like for a couple of weeks or so, then they’ll think we gave it a chance, and therefore they won’t keep bugging us after we “break up”. And if they do try to set us up with new people, we can just act really emotional…” Stiles stopped and saw Derek, looking at him like he was stupid. “Eerr, well maybe not you, I know you don’t do emotional, but you can just brood a little or something instead, and then we pretend we need some time to think, before we engage in a new relationship. It’s a foolproof plan!” Stiles exclaimed, looking excited as he finished his speech.

Derek stood with his arms folded across his chest, as he spoke up. “No” He said sternly and Stiles smile faltered immediately. “C’mon dude! You didn’t even think about it” Stiles said accusingly. “I didn’t have to Stiles. That was probably one of the most stupid plans I have ever heard. First of all, they would know we were faking it, second of all... just no.” Their eyes locked for a second and Stiles sighed in defeat. “Fine whatever, but I have a feeling you’ll change your mind, if so, you know how to reach me” He jumped off the chair and found his way out of the kitchen, through the living room, to the hall. His shoes were on his feet in a matter of seconds and before he left, he wanted one last comment and he knew Derek could hear him. “I’m gonna leave now, and sleep till this hangover is fully gone. Have fun cleaning the living room, and oh, you might wanna wash the sheets too”. Stiles left with a smirk on his lips.

  
  


After Stiles left, Derek started collecting all the empty bottles in the living room, picked the cushions of the floor, and placed them where they belonged. When he was satisfied with how it looked, he moved on to the bedroom.

The bed was a mess, and unfortunately Stiles was right. The sheets  _ really _ had to get washed.

After he was done cleaning everything that needed it, he positioned himself on the couch. It had been a very...eventful night and he could use some alone time, without the constant chatter from the pack. Don't take it the wrong way, Derek loved his pack, or at least he loved being part of the pack, since he wasn't the alpha anymore.

He might just not show it that often, but they knew how he felt about them, so expressing his feelings that often weren't really necessary. Sometimes it was just so hard to keep up with them, they were practically buzzing with energy all the damn time.

Derek drifted off a bit, pleased with the silence. His mind started to wander, but before he could get too lost in it, he was woken from his daze. A familiar buzzing sound broke the silence, and Derek sat up. His phone was lying on the coffee table vibrating, indicating someone was calling. He picked it up, without looking at the name and immediately regretted it.

He could hear noise and voices in the background and then Katrine spoke. "Hi Derek. We didn't know if it was safe to come over, since you've been a bit...busy, so we decided to call instead." By "we" he assumed she meant her and the rest of the pack. He spoke up before she got the chance to say anything else. "Why did you set me up with Stiles?" He could practically hear her grin on the other end. "I have no clue what you're talking about" She didn't try very hard to sound innocent. "Don't even try that with me, I know you planned this." He replied in a stern voice. She sighed "Fine, you got me. Was it good?" Katrines voice was filled with excitement. "Wha..." Derek was dumbstruck for a second. "The sex you idiot! Don't try to deny it, we all know..."

He sighed, he was so not discussing his sex life with her, especially not when he knew the others were probably eavesdropping. "Katrine..." "I will take that as a yes. But if it doesn't work out with Stiles, don't worry. I know plenty of people who'll want to go out with you. You know we won't stop trying till we find your perfect match. You deserve to be happy Derbear." She smiled, picturing Derek with a horrified expression on his face.

So far it all went according to the plan.

"Please don't call me that, and actually there is actually no need to help me..." He trailed off, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Stiles was gonna be so satisfied with this.

Katrine was about to say something, but he interrupted her. "Because I am already in a relationship...with  _ Stiles _ " His voice sounded forced, and he was surprised she didn't call his bullshit right away. Instead she smiled knowingly, and answered him calmy. "I'm happy for you Derek, for the both of you. You deserve someone that makes you happy." He could hear her saying something to the others in the background, she was probably delivering the news.

They were gonna tease him so much about this, but at least they would stop setting him up with people. Maybe Stiles' plan wasn't that bad after all. This might actually work.

He didn't think too much about Katrines words. He had expected her to sound more victorious, since she was probably the one who'd gotten the idea, but instead she was just congratulating him calmly, almost like she  _ knew _ . "Thanks?" He said, making it sound like a question. Katrine laughed. "So Der, I gotta go the others need me, but remember, always follow your heart" Then she hung up on him.

That girl was cryptical, maybe Deaton had learned her a trick or two.

He looked at the phone in his hand. While they had been talking he'd gotten four messages, he sighed when he saw who they were from, but he read them anyway.

**From Erica: Ha! U sucker, Stiles huh?** That girl had no filter whatsoever.

** From Isaac: Glad you got laid bro. **

** From Scott: Why my bestfriend? Still happy 4 u bro tho. Allison says congrats. **

** From Lydia: I'm so gonna tease you with this for forever. **

When he was done reading them, he came to the conclusion that they were all really weird teenagers, without a sense of what's appropriate to text someone. His phone buzzed again, this time it was a message from Stiles. Great.

**From Stiles: So I guess we're going steady now, dear boyfriend of mine;)** Derek started to regret his decision, Stiles was going to give him hell about this. But it was either that or being constantly interrogated about his lovelife.

He could manage, or at least he thought he could.

  
  


It turned out he really, really couldn't.

It had only been a week or so since they started "dating" and Stiles was already driving him insane. There had been a pack get-together earlier in the week, a couple of days after Derek had told everyone they were in a relationship.

It had been traumatizing.

Acting like he was in a relationship with Stiles was actually a lot harder than he thought it would be. But just a tiny bit fun too, he had to admit.

By the end of the night his head was boiling over. There had been so many (too many) questions, innuendos, witty retorts and sex jokes. And Derek was just not as good at coping with it, as he had thought he would be. He'd thought he was prepared for whatever might come, but he swore they had planned out those questions and jokes deliberately to fuck with him. They were freaking sneaky those son of a bitches.

Apparently he had been scowling and brooding too much, and as Stiles had said “You ruin the mood with your sour werewolf mojo” and then dragged him off to the bathroom to talk to him.

First he had scolded him and called him a terrible boyfriend (He had mouthed the word 'fake' before he said boyfriend, but he couldn't really say it out loud, since the others might hear it).

Then he'd left Derek, telling him to don't go anywhere. Stiles had returned moments later with a vodka bottle in his hand, grinning like an idiot. He'd demanded that Derek drank some, hoping maybe it would help him loosen up a bit. Derek had done so, thinking some alcohol might help him forget some of the utterly terrible jokes he had been told, in the amount of time they'd been there.

Lastly Stiles had leaned in and whispered in his ear, so that the other werewolves wouldn't pick up what he was saying. “No one will believe us if you don't start acting the part” He'd whispered quietly, his breath tickling Dereks exposed neck. Derek had just grunted, his thoughts a bit fuzzy, thinking about Stiles being this close to him. As drunk it was harder for Derek to control his thoughts, and sometimes actions.

Stiles had smirked and placed a hot kiss on his lips, encouraging Derek to start acting more boyfriend like and less 'You really piss me off, I wanna tear your throat out' like.

In the beginning he had been stiff, thinking about the taste of alcohol on Stiles' lips. He hadn't really known why they were kissing, but eventually he warmed up to it. If it could help them convince the others and make what they were doing more believable, then it was okay right? Plus, it didn't matter, none of them meant anything by it anyways. It was just to get the sense thing right.

Their little kiss had turned into a pretty heated makeout session, and when they had walked out of the toilet, the others had smirked and grinned at each other. They had clearly known what they'd been doing, and Derek had prepared himself for a comment. For once they had stayed silent.

Derek and Stiles had high-fived behind their backs.

After that Derek had been a bit more relaxed, his intoxicated state clearly having something to do with it. Things had gone a little bit better from there, and Derek had actually tried harder to pretend. They had started acting like they actually liked each other, flirting instead of bickering, and touching whenever they saw the opportunity, even if it was just a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

It seemed like it had worked.

Everyone had left not long after that, except from Stiles. He'd sat staring at Derek while he cleaned up, waves of arousal had kept coming off him, distracting Derek and his senses. Stiles had obviously been extremely horny, Derek had known that happened when he got drunk. Don't ask why he knew.

Derek had decided to help him out as a favor, Stiles had helped Derek, so it was only fair if he got something in return. Plus, telling Stiles to leave like that would just have been cruel.

So he had helped him. As a favor (And also because he had been drunk), not because he wanted to.

That was the second time they had sex.

  
  


The rest of that week had gone by in a blur. Stiles had been at Dereks a lot, even when no one else was around. They hadn't really done much, except watch some movies and just hang out. It had been... nice. Derek had to admit that, he hadn't known Stiles very much before this, but now he knew all sorts of things. Some of them might have been unimportant and irrelevant to others, but to Derek every little detail was just another way to get to know him. He was stuck with him anyways, so he might as well just listen to Stiles. Stiles talking also meant less talking from Dereks side, and he liked that. He didn't want to talk about a lot of things, personal things and with Stiles' mouth constantly running, he didn't have too. You could say he could... appreciate Stiles, not like him, just not exactly hate him either.

Derek had this nagging thought in the back of his head, that when you play with fire, someone's bound to get burnt. At least his family had, and the same thing must have applied to feelings. Mostly he chose to ignore that peculiar thought.

They weren't playing with feelings, so no one was gonna get hurt.

Stiles had stayed the night a couple of times, he'd just kept talking all night, hoping that at one point Derek would open up and say something. And then it had ended up being too late for Stiles to be able to drive home, even when he said he wasn't that tired, Derek wouldn't let him drive. Derek had offered to drive him, but Stiles had declined. Being brought home by Derek, in the middle of the night, even if he theoretically was his boyfriend, that wasnt something he wanted his father to have to deal with. Having to try and explain things to his father wouldn't go well, his was a skilled interrogator, and he somehow always managed to look right through Stiles, as if all the lies he'd told had turned him see through. And having to say why he was lying, was something he really, really didn't want to.

Derek never talked though, but Stiles could live with that. People didn't just change overnight. Dereks emotions and thoughts had been hidden for so long, he probably wasn't even sure if they were even there anymore. Plus, Stiles liked to talk and when he was around the rest of the pack, he wasn't the only one who was talkative. That meant that it wasn't always sure Stiles got to talk that much, at least not while people were actually listening.

So all those nights he stayed, it was because he had to. And maybe also a bit because he had gotten used to being there, with Derek. He was surprised Derek hadn't thrown him out already.

Derek didn't seem so uptight either, sometimes he seemed almost at ease, content with Stiles just being there.

Some nights (and days) they were a bit  _ friendlier  _ and that was even without any of them having any liquor of any kind. So yeah, they had sex, lots of it to be honest. Maybe a bit too much for even them to find an excuse for, but somehow they always managed to. It's not like it mattered anyways.

They were just fake boyfriends, with some occasional benefits.

And boy, some great benefits that was.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think so far:)

It didn't take long for them to feel almost comfortable around each other. Three weeks had gone by, and for some reason they were still “together”. It was almost like what they did was a routine, a pattern they followed without even thinking about it, and not in a bad way. Sometimes it seemed like they had been together for years, and not in a fake relationship for three weeks.

Things had started to change as well. Things that weren't supposed to change, things that shouldn't change.

And without any of them even realizing it, it just had.

  
Stiles walked into the loft and found his way to the living room, where he knew Derek was most of the time. Derek sensed Stiles before he was even in the room, his scent familiar to him now. Almost too familiar.

He opened his eyes and sat up, from where he had been resting on the couch, just as Stiles entered the room. Derek didn't comment or complain when Stiles walked over and sat down next to him, leaning in to press a tender kiss to his neck. He just leaned in and turned so that he could bury his nose in Stiles' neck, and then he just stopped. A muffled, unhappy sound escaped Dereks mouth and he took an extra inhale. Stiles smelled wrong.

He no longer smelled as Derek was used to, his own scent mixing in with a chaos of new ones,  _ girly ones _ and Dereks scent was barely there. A weird unsettling feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach, and he slowly identified the feeling as jealousy. Unable to control himself, a growl escaped him.

“Why do you smell like that?” It came out almost as an accusation. Laughter escaped Stiles and he sat back up to look Derek in the eye. He smiled fondly at Derek as he replied. “Easy Der, I just ran into some of the girls who used to cheerlead at our high school, a couple years back. They attacked me with hugs, and unfortunately they all wore a shit ton of perfume. Seriously dude, I felt like I was suffocating! Made me appreciate your taste in perfume even mo - Why are you looking at me like that?” Stiles interrupted himself, looking at the weird face Derek was currently showing. “You like my perfume” Was all he said and for some reason Stiles blushed. “Yes I do, I mean yeah... it's cool” All Stiles could think about was how great Derek actually smelled.

Great. If Stiles added that to the list of things he liked about Derek he soon wouldn't have any on the “things I hate about Derek” list (let's just say that list wasn't very long in the first place), and that was actually kinda bad. Stiles was already way in over his head, and he would just like to do as much as possible to minimize the casualties.

So far the only casualty would be himself.

He had tried so hard not to fall for Derek, but eventually he had just given up. He knew Derek didn't and would possibly never feel the same way, and Stiles knew it was stupid, pretending this was real, when that was actually all they did. Pretend. In the end he knew he would get his heart broken, but Stiles was stupid, he just continued pretending, trying so hard not to let Derek know how he felt. By now Derek should have known, but maybe he was just stupid too, or in denial. Attending the problem would most likely mean Derek losing his cover, and as Stiles could imagine, he wouldn't like that.

Derek was currently wearing a very satisfied smirk on his lips, clearly pleased with the explanation he'd gotten. Not like it mattered, but still. “You still smell awful though...” Derek complained, suddenly feeling very hot, his thoughts going in a certain direction. He placed a hot kiss on Stiles' jaw “And the others will come over later...” Derek trailed off, his attention now on kissing Stiles instead of talking. Stiles let out a shaky breath, he liked where Derek was getting at.

Lips covered his without warning, surprising Stiles. It wasn't as much the fact that Derek kissed him, cuz he had kinda seen that coming, it was more the feel of the kiss. Stiles had expected hot, hard kisses, almost desperate, rough ones, because that was how they mostly kissed. How they were mostly intimate with each other, but instead he got lost in the feeling of Dereks soft lips, pressing tentatively against his almost as if he was asking for permission to proceed. Stiles moved so that they were sitting flush against each other, pressing into Dereks mouth with his own, showing Derek that he wasn't going to stop him.

He leaned back and Stiles followed landing on top of Derek with a thud. A laugh escaped Derek and Stiles' heart fluttered. He loved Derek like this.

They continued kissing softly, every kiss and touch feeling like the sweetest caress. This feeling was odd and new, in a way Stiles almost couldn't handle. It felt too much like it actually meant something, and it broke Stiles' heart knowing that to Derek it probably never would.

Things started to heat up a bit more and Derek shifted uncomfortably on the couch, “Bed” he murmured and in one sweeping motion he lifted Stiles off his feet and threw him over his shoulder. A startled grunt escaped Stiles, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want a snarky comment or retort to ruin the moment.

Soon they were in Dereks bedroom and he put Stiles down on the bed carefully. Their lips moved perfectly against each other, like they'd done it a thousand times before and soon their naked bodies fit against each other like they were made to do this, together. Stiles dug his fingers into Dereks back as Derek thrust into him, their moans mixing together beautifully. This time there was no need for words, there was no dirty talk or even talking at all. It was beautiful, loving and it felt so real.

Stiles felt like he was about to burst with happiness, letting himself forget that it really didn't mean a thing. He felt his eyes become glassy, and he quickly blinked the tears away, praying that Derek didn't notice. Stiles got carried away, and before he could stop himself his mouth betrayed him, letting go of those three little words, there had been sitting on his tongue but he had promised himself to never say. “I love you” How could three small words put together hold that great significance? So powerful, loving words, and in this case hurtful ones.

Stiles had expected Derek to stop, to flee the moment the words were out of his mouth, but he didn't even tense up or hesitate before diving in to kiss Stiles on the lips. “I love you too” He responded, and surprised himself by actually meaning it. He loved Stiles, but how dare Stiles say he loved him. He only said it because he felt like he had too as a part of their relationship, Derek was sure. Maybe Stiles was cruel after all, what kind of person just said that like it didn't even matter?

Dereks words were so small and quiet that Stiles wasn't even sure he'd heard it right, but he knew he had. Instead of warmth settling in his stomach, like those words should do, cold dread settled in his stomach and a lump started forming in his throat, tears threatening to stream down his face. Without a word he removed himself from Derek, not caring about how they were both still painfully hard and needed release.

He needed to get out of there. It felt like he couldn't breathe and he needed air.

Derek made no move to stop him, and in less than 30 seconds Stiles was almost dressed and out the door. Saying nothing as he left. Derek heard something that sounded like a snigger escape Stiles as he bolted out the door. Stiles probably thought he was pathetic, he probably knew Derek had meant it, knew that Derek was in love with him, and it humored him that Derek was so stupid to fall for him. All of this, what they had been doing had been bound to go wrong from the start, Derek just hadn't predicted that he would be the one to get hurt. He never let anyone get close, and for a reason, but this time he'd just let Stiles waltz right through, tearing down his amour as he went, till he got to his heart and settled there. Derek felt like he had betrayed himself, he should have been more careful. Like with Kate, he should have known.

  
Stiles barely made it out the door and to his jeep before he broke down. He cursed himself silently. A sniff had escaped him when he left the room, and Derek had probably heard it. He was probably laying in his bed now, laughing at Stiles, thinking he was a baby for crying. Stiles hit the steering wheel as anger rolled through him, and his vision was momentarily clouded by tears. He fumbled with the key in the ignition, but eventually his jeep roared to life. The landscape beside him was a blur as he drove home, probably breaking the speed limit a couple times.

He only had to pull over once. His ragged breathing and blurry vision making it a bit hard to drive, without the possibility of crashing a couple of times.

When he arrived at home, he parked the jeep in the driveway and let out a relieved sigh at the sight of the empty spot beside Roscoe. Thankfully his dad wasn't home, he probably had a late shift and by the time he would get home, Stiles would be off again to the pack get-together later. Just the thought of having to face Derek again, and pretend like they were madly in love, made his stomach churn.

Why would Derek say it back? It felt like a cruel joke had been played on him. He had probably thought it would be fun to screw Stiles over and just say it even when he didn't mean it, even though he knew Stiles obviously had mean it.

It made Stiles sad. He had finally felt like he had gotten through to Derek, had him figured a bit more out, and he would have been content with just being friends with Derek, but now even that was ruined. Derek probably thought he was pathetic, and maybe he even felt sorry for him. But Stiles didn't need a pity friend, he had had enough of those to last a lifetime.

Sad wasn't the only thing Stiles felt. He also felt incredibly angry. Angry at himself for being so stupid and for believing that Derek-freaking-Hale was something other than the big, grumpy tool he had known from the start.

Stiles laid on his bed until he couldn't stretch it any further, if he showed up late the others would undoubtedly question it. Stiles was never late. He took a quick shower and put on clothing so that he was decent, and then headed out the door.

The drive back to Dereks was so utterly sad and pathetic, that Stiles couldn't help being a little bit embarrassed. Singing along to Beyoncé's 'Best thing I never had' did help though, and he topped it all off with some good old angry rock music, he would rather show up angry than he would a mess of tears.

Angry Stiles meant an extra sarcastic Stiles, and he had a feeling they would be better to deal with that than the other option. He would pretend though, to be happy and flirty and in love, or at least he would try to. And if it didn't work out, they could just say they had been fighting, couples did that after all, and it would all be okay. Or, as okay as it could be.

  
  


Derek was pissed. No, he was  _ angry.  _ At himself and at Stiles. After Stiles left, he dragged himself out of bed to do some angry working out. He needed to do something, if he just laid there thinking about it, he would go nuts.

Derek got out his punching bag and threw on a pair of training shorts, he didn't bother to put on a shirt and gloves would be unnecessary, since his hands would heal almost instantly. No split knuckles for him.

Punching until his muscles burned and his arms felt heavy, was a great diversion. Letting some of the steam off had helped, now he would almost be prepared to play nice when the pack arrived.

He thought he was fine until the adrenaline wore off, and then he just felt terrible, heartbroken even. Stiles shouldn't be able to make him feel that way.

He took a scorching hot shower, and didn't leave before his body looked like one giant raisin. Minutes later his skin looked normal again. Another perk of being a werewolf.

His clothes were on in a hurry. The others would arrive soon, and he didn't want them busting in on him without being dressed, if he knew them right, they probably wouldn't even knock before entering. They usually never did.

About ten minutes later, came Kat and Isaac sauntering through the door (without knocking, as predicted) and soon Scott, Allison, Aiden, Danny, Lydia, Ethan, Boyd and Erica followed. Stiles arrived exactly on time (the others had been ten minutes early or so), and he put on a fake plastic smile. Everyone could probably smell his misery on him, but hey, at least he looked the part. It wasn't his fault that they were all werewolf freaks.

Luckily they weren't also mind readers. That shit would have blown up in Stiles' face a long time ago, if it had been the case.

Derek cast a sideways glance at Stiles as he stepped through the doorway. He looked happy, amused even, but below that cheeky smile Derek could see his facade crumbling and a wave of sadness hit him, coming from Stiles. What did he have to be sad about? Was it the fact that Stiles' little “experiment” had gone wrong? That he didn't have a person to fuck around with anymore? Derek really didn't know.

Derek didn't walk over to Stiles to say hi, as he usually did with the others around, and Stiles didn't make a move to approach him either.

Derek almost gave up right then, screw this, maybe they should just come clean and tell the others they'd been faking it. But then he changed his mind, he had always had the ability to fuck things up so badly, that it could never be repaired. Stiles probably already thought he was stupid, so it couldn't really get much worse from there. He walked up to Stiles, confident on the outside, while on the inside some of his anger was already receding being replaced by sadness, he didn't stop though. Derek was kind of an idiot.

He threw an arm around Stiles' shoulder and tugged him in, placing a hard kiss on his temple. “Well hello there  _ boyfriend”  _ He spat the last word out like it was venom, and Stiles visibly shrank under his ice cold stare.

Derek prepared himself for a mean comeback, but no words left Stiles' mouth. As Derek looked at him, he could see the hurt displayed openly on his face.

Why couldn't Stiles just be angry? Yell at him maybe, that would make it a whole lot easier to detest him. But this... This was almost too much to handle.

Without Derek noticing, the room had gone so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. He looked around and all around him the startled faces of his pack mates met his eyes. They looked just as confused as Derek felt. The only one not sporting a confused look was Katrine. No, she looked... amused and it looked like she knew a secret no else did. Without a word she walked up to them and grabbed Stiles' hand to drag him away, and before she walked away with him, she gave Derek a pointed finger of disapproval.

  
Stiles was dragged away from Derek by Katrines strong grip, and was both relieved and a bit terrified as to why she had dragged him away. It was first when a door slammed shut behind him he noticed they had gone to Dereks bedroom. He took in his surroundings quietly, but wasn't given much time to get himself together before Kat spoke. “What happened?” Stiles looked at her dumbly, “What do you mean?”. She slapped him on the chest. “What do you think I mean? You and Derek of course, stupid! What's up your asses? You are so incredibly tense you would be able to see it from space!”

Color drained from Stiles' face, all of a sudden feeling pretty uncomfortable. (Even more uncomfortable than before, that is). He cowered under her hard stare.

She was so gonna make him tell her, but maybe that wasn't so bad. He needed to get it off his chest, and she was usually pretty good at listening and giving advice.

He started talking and eventually they moved to sit on the floor. “And then I told him I loved him...” She smiled and clasped her hands together “That's great Stiles!”. “No it's not. You won't get it anyways, but he...he said it back...” He stilled and shifted his gaze to the floor, fiddling nervously with his hands.

She dropped her hands in her lap confused. “You know, in my world that would be a great thing, so why do you look like your car just got totaled or something?”. He let out a sigh, feeling a bit of anger well up again inside him.

“Because it wasn't real. That's why.” The words burned like acid as they left his mouth. Katrine finally caught on but didn't say anything just yet. It had to come from Stiles.

He slowly continued explaining it all to her. “It was all fake. We weren't actually ever together, we just pretended to get you all off our backs for a while, and so far it had worked just fine. But then of course I should end up falling for that stupid asshole, and now I've ruined everything! All the things we had and all the things we didn't. So when he said those words to me, it hurt, it still does. And knowing that he would just say it, even though he obviously didn't mean it, is making me hate him. Who just says that kind of stuff to people just to screw with their heads!?” As he spoke he raised his voice, and didn't notice until Katrine brought a finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet. “Sorry... But actually right now I don't give a shit, if Derek hears this he'll just have another reason to laugh at me, and I don't fucking care anymore, so Derek if you're listening: go fuck yourself cuz I'm done doing it!” Stiles rose to his feet and moved to the door. “Don't worry about me Kat, I'm already over it, so uhmm...yeah glad we had this talk...”

Katrine didn't even get to tell him that she'd known about the 'fake relationship thing' all along, before he was out the bedroom door, and also probably the front door.

When she walked out the room, everyone's eyes fell on her and she just shrugged her shoulders. They'd probably all heard so there was no need for her to do a recap. Everyone was gathered except Stiles and Derek. “Where's Derek?” Katrine asked as she looked around. Scott answered quickly, “He bolted out the front door just as you two started talking, I have a feeling he won't be back until we leave” The others nodded. “Wrap this up at my house?” Lydia said, thinking it would be a good idea to at least give Derek the opportunity to return home, without his loft being filled with people. “Sounds great” They took their stuff and left. As predicted, both the jeep and the Camaro were gone from the parking lot.

Katrine knew they would come back eventually, so she didn't worry too much.

  
When Derek stepped through the door to his loft it was, (to his relief), quiet and dark. He'd purposely stayed away for a long time, hoping they would've cleared out by the time he got back again.

Maybe fleeing the scene hadn't been the most mature thing to do, but he just couldn't stay there. Overhearing whatever Stiles might say to Katrine, and knowing the others would hear it as well, would just be too humiliating and hurtful. So yeah, he'd run to his car and driven out to the preserve and parked there. At first he had just sat there, but it had started to feel more and more like the forest was calling him, and a sudden pull to just run and turn had come over him.

So he'd done so.

He'd stripped out of his clothes and let the beta-shift take him, and then he'd just started running. It had felt great to be in his wolf form, and he hadn't known that he missed running like this until tonight.

His head was clearer now and his emotions a bit more sorted out.

The solution to the problem he would from now on call 'Stiles', was also found.

Don't talk about. Ignore it. Don't show that you're scared.

It was a foolproof plan, just like the last one, and they all knew how that had gone. He knew he would have to face it eventually. Face him.

But not tonight. And maybe he would be lucky, that when the time came his feelings would've disappeared. Even though he had this devil in his mind saying they never truly would.

 

 


	5. Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels...

A whole week passed by without Stiles and Derek communicating. A week without them having sex, and even though Stiles tried his hardest not to imagine Derek while jerking off, his own mind betrayed him and images of Derek sweaty beneath Stiles' hands, was almost enough for him to make him come. It felt incredibly lonely to have to do it by himself, even if he had done so in almost 18 years before he got his first hand job, it just wasn't the same and he was kinda disappointed.

Doing that for the rest of his lonely life, didn't seem very appealing.

 

Derek would wake up in the morning with Stiles' scent in his nostrils, and was able to for just a minute forget that he wasn't actually there. He'd washed the sheets two times, but it was like his scent just didn't want to go away.It was frustrating in some ways, but as the lovesick teenage girl he acted like, it was also oddly comforting.

His jerk off sessions were incredibly lonely too.

Common to both of them, was the want to just talk about it, but being too scared to do so when it came down to it.

Better to just leave it. Eventually it would go away, they kept telling themselves.

 

Both Stiles' and Dereks phone vibrated at the same time, in their separate homes. Stiles' read the message out loud to himself.

“ **From Scottie: Guys, it's my 21st** **birthday friday! (I seriously hope for you that you haven't forgotten, cuz then you'd be a bad friend) I'm going partying and you're coming. You can't say no. Meet at my house at 10 pm. Prepare to get wasted!!!:D Btw we're going to a new club, since we don't want people knowing us, some of us (not me *insert evil laughter*)has to use their fakie if you know what I mean;) C U!”**

Stiles' first reaction was that he was impressed by Scotts ability, to actually write a message not entirely existing of abbreviations. His second thought was the fact, that Scott had actually used their made up word for fake id, instead of just writing it. You could never be too careful. His third thought , and probably the most important one, was the fact that, first of all, this was obviously a group message, (most definitely also sent to Derek), and second of all it said they were going to go clubbing. All of them.

Stiles couldn't say no to the invitation. Scott was his brother from another mother, and they'd dreamt of the day one of them would turn 21 since they were 14, so that at least one of them could drink alcohol legally (the other one would do it anyways, but it was the thought that counted), and there was no way Stiles would let his friend down like that.

He couldn't stand it when Scott was mad at him.

Sadly, he also knew that there was no way Derek would pass down the invitation. You just couldn't say no to Scott.

So Stiles didn't really have a choice. He would go and he would have fun, and he would try to forget about Derek for just that one night.

 

Derek checked his phone and saw an unread text from Scott. He read it and when he was done, he sighed defeated. Of course he would come. He could just imagine Scotts face if he declined.

That boy could really look like a kicked puppy when he wanted to.

Scotts birthday would have come eventually,and Derek had remembered the date, he'd just hoped that maybe he wouldn't celebrate it, inviting everyone including Derek. But who was he kidding, Scott turned 21 for gods sake, of course he would want to celebrate it with all of his best friends, Derek knew that.

He also knew that Stiles would be there, no doubt about it, and he would just have to find a way to deal with it. They didn't have to talk really, and if there was a big crowd, they wouldn't have to see each other either.

It would be fine. No one would have to confront anything they weren't ready to.

Dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, Stiles was ready to go meet up at Scotts house. The plaid shirt had to stay at home, Scott had demanded and Lydia had added that he couldn't wear a hoodie either. Lydia knew her fashion. He was excited on Scotts behalf, and did kinda look forward to getting wasted himself. (Or that was at least his plan). But he also felt nervous, which was stupid since Derek being there really wasn't that big of a deal. But still.

Since he'd gotten the text on Wednesday he hadn't really done much. Star Wars had been on his tv a lot, as had a lot of video games. He did not feel guilty for not doing anything. And he was doing something now after all, so he really did have nothing to be guilty about.

He drove in his jeep to Scotts house and parked out front. “Happy b-day Scottie! Let's get wasted!!” he yelled as he walked up to the front door. A practically beaming Scott opened the door, and pulled Stiles into a hug. “Bro, I'm so glad you're here. Can't believe I'm 21!” He let go of Stiles, his face still split in a giant smile. “Well, technically you're not 21 yet, but...” Stiles was interrupted by a slap on the shoulder, Scott laughed. “Who cares. It's my birthday, not my birth-minute” He winked at Stiles and sauntered off to the living room. Stiles plopped down on the couch, enjoying the familiar living room and it's smell. He'd spent countless hours on that couch, and Scotts house was practically his second home.

Scott wiggled his phone in front of Stiles' face. “Just got a text. The others are on their way”

Everyone else arrived a couple minutes later and Stiles barely said hi to everyone, because of Scott, so eager to leave the house and get the party started.

Erica was dressed in a short, skin tight black dress and pink stilettos, and she looked really hot Stiles had to admit. All the girls did. Lydia also wore a tight dress, this one just had white and grey stripes, and Allison wore a pink crop top and a high waisted skater skirt. Katrine wore a loose dress, fitted tight at the bosom with a cut-out in the back, and Anika had chosen black ripped jeans with a loose blue crop top. They all wore heals except for Allison, who'd gone with her favorite black boots.

Stiles was suddenly happy that he'd been prohibited to wear a plaid or hoodie, he already felt slightly underdressed. At least he wasn't the only one of the boys who'd gone with a simple t-shirt. When it came to fashion, guys just didn't have as many options as girls had.

Stiles tried not to look at Derek, but failed. How was it possible that with just a black v-neck and dark grey jeans, he could look so hot? It wasn't fair. Stiles definitely had a complex now.

Scott finally succeeded in pushing them all out the door, and they fitted themselves into 3 cars. Anika had brought her new boyfriend Dylan, since they were practically attached at the hip, but no minded.

The more the merrier. Besides, he seemed like a cool dude.

When finally, at the new club they were gonna check out, they all piled out of the cars. Derek had deliberately placed himself in a different car than Stiles had. Just looking at him stirred something inside of him, and he willed it to go away. But Stiles just looked so hot as he stood there, and Derek cursed himself for thinking like that. He had to forget about him. Get over him. He just had to remind himself that Stiles was an asshole, and then it'd be okay.

Some alcohol would definitely do Derek good right now.

 

Katrine had noticed the once-overs Stiles and Derek had given each other, and she was pleased. Making Stiles loose the extra layers had definitely been a good call. Derek didn't seem to be able to get his eyes of Stiles' chest and biceps. The same applied to Stiles, Derek definitely wore v-necks well. Her plan was still working. Yes, there'd been some bumps in the road, but when they just manned up and talked to each other, she was positive they were gonna work things out. If they talked to each other that was. Katrine wouldn't interfere more. She had done what was needed and now she needed to let them figure things out on their own. And she knew they would.

 

Inside the club the music was playing loudly and lights, in different colors, lit up all around the room. It seemed as if there was like a neon glow-in-the-dark theme going on, because everywhere they looked their eyes found either bodies, faces or clothes lit up in the dark.

The air was heavy with sweat, mixed together with different perfumes, like any club would be, but the others didn't seem to notice.

Beside Stiles Scott was a bundle of energy and his face was split in a grin as he looked around the room. “This is so cool guys!” They all hummed in agreement.

“Now let's get wasted!” Scott yelled and led the way to the bar, probably physicked about getting to show off his new id.

After everyone were done downing some shots, they spread out a bit. Most of them took it to the dance floor, into the mass of writhing bodies, while some went to get body painted. Anika and Dylan went to sit down, probably to go make out in a dark corner or something. Their love was disgusting (but kinda cute though).

Derek and Boyd were the only ones who stayed at the bar. Boyd didn't really feel like dancing at the moment, and after promising Erica he would join her after another drink, she finally let him stay while she made for the dance floor.

And Derek, he had a mission. Get as drunk as possible, as fast as possible, he was so not gonna be the designated driver this time. He needed alcohol way too much to be that right now.

And Stiles, he'd gone with Katrine, Isaac, Scott and Allison to get painted with that glowing neon color almost everyone was wearing. Not that Derek had noticed Stiles. He'd just been observing people, and Stiles was a person so yeah...

Stiles entire bare chest and back were covered in neon pink, green, purple, blue, every bright color he could think of was now displayed on his body. Katrine and Allison had made him, Isaac and Scott take off their shirts to get painted. (Stiles had protested at first, but they'd shot his complains down.) But if showing a little bit more of his naked skin than he was used to (and was comfortable with), was the thing that might get him some action tonight, he could be persuaded.

Plus, he was actually kinda drunk, too drunk to really care if his 'I have almost abs' thing he had going on, was out for the world to see. The girls had refused to loose the shirts though. Katrine's situation was pretty fair since she wore a dress, and not a two-piece, but Allison on the other hand just said that she actually liked her shirt, and didn't want guys other than Scott to stare at her boobs all night. Scott smiled at that, he wasn't exactly fond of the idea of other guys looking at Allison either, so the shirt stayed.

When they were all walking glow sticks, they joined their friends in the crowd of hot, dancing bodies.

 

Derek didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the bar by himself. Boyd had left after one drink, as he'd promised Erica, and Derek had lost him in the crowd. Even in the bar, the music pounded through his head and he could feel the effect of the alcohol kick in. His mind was a bit hazy and concentrating on one thought for a longer period of time, he found to be very difficult.

Just as he had hoped, he was too drunk to care about anything.

He remembered people coming up to him, talking to him and buying him drinks. Talking with them had been easy. It was remembering their names and what they had talked about, when they left again that was difficult. Maybe it was because he was just too drunk to remember, or maybe it was because it just didn't matter to him, drunk or not.

 

Time flew as Stiles danced, (if you could even call what he was doing that). Let's just say he _moved_. He hadn't really danced with a lot of people, and that was mostly because he hadn't tried to. Dancing with Katrine, Lydia, Allison and Erica he recalled doing a lot of. Maybe he had even danced with Danny too, and had Ethan been there? That was just too gay to handle. But hell, he was drunk so fuck it.

Stiles broke away from the crowd for a second to catch his breath. Dancing was actually really hard, and he was sure that if he hadn't been pumped on alcohol he wouldn't even be doing this.

Exercising just for fun wasn't his kind of thing.

He had always thought that so many sweaty bodies, crammed together in such a small space, would be disgusting, but instead he just thought it was hot. A lot of people were showing a lot of skin, and frankly he didn't mind.

When he was done breathing like a retarded seal, thirst kicked in and he pushed his way through the crowd to the bar. When he was almost there, he spotted an empty seat at the bar and praised his luck. Sitting down right now would also be very nice. He set course there immediately, and noticed only a couple strides too late, that Derek was sitting only two bar stools away from Stiles' target.

Turning back now would look really weird. Derek had spotted him now too, so going back to hide in the crowd would mean that he cared about Derek. And he didn't. He had moved on, and hopefully Derek had too.

While positioning himself in the seat, he took out his fake id and some money. He did his best not to look in Dereks direction. Stiles waved the bartender over. “Can I have a beer please?” he thrust out his id for the bartender to look at, and the guy took a look at Stiles, deciding whether it was legit or not. Luckily for Stiles he decided on the first one, “Sure, coming right up” Stiles nodded and put the id away again.

Not long after, the drink was in his hand and he immediately started to chug it down, killing his thirst.

A hand landed on his shoulder from behind, startling Stiles so that he choked on the beer and started coughing. The person tugged, turning the chair Stiles was sitting in. Stiles looked at the person now in front of him, still having a coughing fit. The person, who by the way was a very handsome guy, shifted closer to gently tap Stiles on his bare back. “Easy now” the guy laughed and dimples appeared. Stiles finally stopped coughing, and blessed the room for being dark so that the guy couldn't see him blushing in embarrassment. “I usually never choke” Stiles winked at the guy and hoped he would get the innuendo.

He always did the “gay test” before starting to flirt with someone, it always sucked to misread someones intentions, and he didn't quite trust his gay/bisexual radar enough to just go for it.

Luckily he caught right on, proving to Stiles that he was definitely into men.

“I bet you don't” The guy batted his eyelashes, and shot Stiles a dirty look, still sitting close to Stiles in front of him. Stiles laughed, “So what's your name, if I dare to ask?”. The guy smiled and stuck his hand out in a greeting “Hi, I'm Nolan”. Stiles took the offered hand and shook it, probably holding on a bit too long. “I'm Stiles”. Nolan stared at Stiles' hands before meeting his eyes. “A pleasure to meet you” Something very dirty must have run through Nolans mind right there, Stiles was sure but he didn't mind. Nolan was charming and handsome, and at the rate things were going, Stiles wasn't sure he was gonna go home alone tonight.

He couldn't claim that he didn't like the idea of that.

 

Derek took yet another sip of his drink as he looked over at Stiles. Stiles had gone to the bar not long ago, seating himself in a chair not far from where Derek sat. He would be lying if he said his eyes hadn't been glued to Stiles' bare torso, when he had walked up to the bar all flustered and sweaty from dancing. And then he'd just sat down, still with no shirt on as he ordered a drink.

That Derek could deal with. Stiles was allowed to be at the bar at the same time as he was, of course.

But when a guy, an _attractive_ guy, had sat down in front of Stiles, a sudden feeling of jealousy flared up inside of him. And that was just stupid. Stiles could talk and flirt with whoever the hell he wanted to. It was cool.

Derek was doing fine so far, just listening like the creeper he was, to Stiles and apparently _Nolans_ conversation. What a stupid name. It took almost all of him to not visibly cringe every time Nolan got a bit too close, or their conversation a bit too dirty.

He had seriously considered fleeing to the dance floor, but Stiles would undoubtedly notice and he didn't want him to think that Derek left because of him. Even though he did, Derek didn't want Stiles to think it.

Then all of a sudden Nolan was all up in Stiles' business, his hand gripping his thigh and his mouth trailing kisses on Stiles' neck. Derek was glaring at the guy, wishing to be able to kill him with just his eyes. It was just wrong. It wasn't supposed to feel like this. Derek was drunk. He should not care, but somehow he obviously still did.

 

Nolan pulled away from Stiles, causing Stiles to whine a bit. He had really liked the contact. He looked apologetically at Stiles. “Sorry I can't do this. Not while that guy behind us is staring at me like he wants to strangle me, it's a bit of a turn off.” “What are you-” Nolan turned Stiles chair so he could take a look for himself. Stiles' eyes caught Derek sitting there, staring at them with his best death glare. “That son of a bitch” Stiles muttered and turned back to face Nolan. “Sorry about that he's-” “Wait so you know the guy?”. Nolan looked pretty confused.

They were so not gonna start making out again. Stupid cock-blocking sourwolf.

Anger flared up inside of him, and he let out a strangled, probably crazy-sounding laugh. “Yeah, He's... long story” He scratched himself awkwardly at the back of his head and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. “So I'm gonna go...But it was nice to meet you, Stiles” Nolan got up to leave and Stiles let him go. God. He was so pissed at Derek right now.

He drank the remaining of his beer in one big gulp, and sat the glass down at the counter with maybe a bit more force than necessary.

Now he needed to dance, but before he left he had to do something.

Stiles walked up to Derek looking really pissed. “That” he said while pointing back to where he had been sitting just moments ago “was not okay.” Derek looked like he had to say something, but decided not to. He just looked at Stiles. “What the fuck dude” Stiles walked past Derek, and did nothing to hide the fact that he was really pissed, by bumping into Derek as he passed him.

He blended into the crowd and started dancing.

A shoulder brushed his and a hand settled on his waist. Stiles turned around and dark eyes met his, it was hard to see the actual color since it was so dark, but Stiles guessed it was a blueish color. Lust was in the guys eyes and Stiles just went with it. If Derek was looking now, he would give him a good show. Stiles got mean when he was drunk.

He started moving against the guy and the guy followed his movements fluidly. Hands started wandering near places that were really not appropriate in a public setting, but Stiles didn't give a fuck. He was just about to whisper and ask if the guy wanted to go somewhere more private, when he was yanked away from the guy by a strong grip on his shoulder. He didn't even see who was pulling at him, before he found himself removed from the crowded mass of people and suddenly standing outside in the alley behind the club.

Stiles staggered a bit on his feet. He was really confused right now.

All of his confusion was in an instant replaced with rage, when he saw who had hauled him out there.

It was Derek-freaking-Hale.

 

Stiles blood pumped furiously in his body and he could feel his own heart beat fasten.

“You son of a bitch! Twice! Seriously! What is wrong with you?” he pushed Derek in anger. “Wait, actually don't answer that. I already know what's wrong with you”. A hurt look flashed briefly across Dereks face, but it didn't take long before his jealousy was mixed up with anger. Every last bit of anger he had in him, he had kept down since that one fatal night, came to the surface. “What's wrong with me!? You're the one who started this, you're the one that screwed me over!” His voice came out sounding a bit hoarse.

Stiles stared at him like what he had just said was really stupid. His stare turned to ice. “I'm not the one walking around toying with someones feelings just for fun! And then, when they've finally accepted it and are almost ready to move on, comes back acting like a jealous boyfriend!” Stiles voice really didn't like all the yelling. Derek had nothing to say to that. Stiles was right, he was jealous.

“So now you have nothing to say, huh? Were you sad that you lost your little boy-toy? That you couldn't just screw with me whenever you wanted?” Stiles stepped closer to Derek as he talked, each word hurting like knives. How could he be so cruel? Even now he would pretend it was all Dereks fault. “I have lots to say, but you won't stop yelling at me!” he yelled at Stiles, glad nobody was around but them. He continued. “I wasn't the one being taken advantage of, if was your idea! And yes I was sad that I lost you...” He trailed off and looked into Stiles' cold eyes. “You had no right to be sad! Or jealous as a matter of fact. It was never real! You didn't even like me!” It hurt Stiles to say those words out loud, but he knew they were true.

When it all came down to it, Derek never even liked him.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“I loved you!!” The words were pulled from his mouth before Derek could regret it. He continued, all of his anger suddenly drained from his body. And he felt empty. “I never just liked you, I loved you. So yeah I was sad, no, I _am_ sad. I was stupid thinking it was real for just one second, you were obviously not as affected as I was.” He nodded towards the back entrance of the club, indicating he meant Stiles, all over those guys.

Stiles' heart skipped a beat. This was not happening. He didn't dare to believe it.

“That in there” he pointed at the same spot Derek had. “That was me getting over you” his voice sounded a bit shaky but he didn't care, now the weight was finally off his chest.

Confusion flickered in Dereks eyes and he scrunched his eyebrows together. Was Stiles saying what he thought he was saying? “So all those weeks ago, when you said you loved me, you weren't lying?” insecurity made it's way into his voice, and he braced himself for the answer. He could be misunderstanding something, Stiles could just laugh at him right now, humiliate him even more. Stiles voice rose an octave “Of course I wasn't! Why else would I say it?” he sounded a bit hurt at the accusation. “I thought you said it to just mess with me! And I hated you for it” Derek looked down at the ground, he didn't dare meet Stiles' eyes. A tiny smile tugged at Stiles' lips as he answered. “You know what? When you replied, I thought you did it to just screw with me, get a good laugh out of it...” Derek finally lifted his head and their eyes met, he shifted closer and grabbed Stiles' hand, holding it lightly. “I would never do that” Stiles searched his eyes for any signs of Derek lying to him. As he had expected, he found none. “I know, but then I couldn't find another explanation. Surely you couldn't have meant it. You couldn't possibly have loved me” Stiles lowered his head, he couldn't find it in him, to look Derek in the eyes as he said it.

Dereks heart ached for him. He hated that Stiles was so insecure. He moved even closer and gently grabbed Stiles chin, forcing his head up again.

“But I did. And I do”. Warmth settled in Stiles' stomach, and it felt like his heart melted right there.

“I love you” This time when he said it Stiles didn't feel bad at all. Derek listened to Stiles' heart beat and it was as steady as ever.

Stiles wasn't lying. He never had been. Derek wasn't used to this new feeling settling in his stomach, and was making his heart swell. He wasn't used to loving someone so much it hurt, and he sure as hell wasn't used to someone loving him back. Saying he didn't like it would be a crime.

Derek rested his forehead against Stiles' and drew in a jagged breath. He suddenly felt very emotional.

“I love you too” This time the words meant so much more. They spoke of a new beginning and a promise to never hold back his feelings again, and to love Stiles with all of his mind, heart, body and soul.

Derek noticed the small tremors going through Stiles' body and he lifted his head from Stiles' to get a look at him. “Are you cold?” Stiles' chest and arms were covered in goosebumps and he nodded. “Yeah, but it's okay as long as I have you to keep me warm. I like this, out here with you” A smile made it's way onto Dereks lips as he tugged Stiles closer, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Stiles nuzzled into his neck and breathed his scent in while making cute pleased noises. “Better?” Derek said as he laughed lightly. Stiles responded by placing a tender kiss on his neck, and placing his hands on Dereks waist, gripping lightly. “Am I ruining the mood if say, that I am actually kind of turned on right now?” He slid his hands under the waistband of Dereks jeans. Derek giggled. “No?” He made it sound like a question instead of a statement. A sigh of relief escaped Stiles “Thank god! You're killing me over here, you being jealous was extremely hot, so can we just please make out now?” he said while grinning.

Hot lips covered his, making him feel hot all over. Their mouths worked like they were made to kiss each other, and none of them could describe how much they had missed each other. Missed the touch and the feelings they carried.

A smile interrupted their kiss and Stiles broke the contact with their lips. They were still standing so close though, that they could feel each others breaths on their faces. He started laughing and Dereks face scrunched up in confusion. “What!?” Stiles gasped for air, and tried to control it so that he could explain his sudden outburst. “It's just that I realized just how incredibly stupid and oblivious we are. Do you know how much of this we could have been doing in all those hella sad weeks, if we had just talked to each other? Probably a lot! And think about the sex, oh my god, so much sex we missed out on!” He made a pouty face. “You know you've ruined me for life right? If we ever break up I won't know what to do, jerking it is just so not the same.” That last statement threw Derek into a fit of laughter.

When he was done he looked Stiles fondly in the eyes. “God. You have no idea how much I've missed you”

Stiles smiled, “Yeah Derbear, I think I do”.

 

 


	6. Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter...
> 
> This chapter is a lot shorter than the rest of them, but I really liked the ending and adding to it would ruin it a bit.
> 
> To those of you who actually read this story, (I'm assuming at least some did), I want to say thank you!   
> If you liked it or not I don't know, but I'm still glad you took the time to read it:)
> 
> You're awesome<3

Derek woke up feeling amazing. Stiles lay naked beside him, his head on Dereks chest and an arm around him. Stiles' mouth was slightly open and his hair was a cute mess. Derek didn't want to move and wake Stiles. If it was possible he would just stay like that forever, with Stiles by his side.

It felt like he was the only thing he needed. As long as he had Stiles, nothing else mattered. He was so in love it was stupid. If he could see himself from the outside, he was sure he would have punched himself in the face several times, for being so sickeningly sappy and lovestruck.

They had totally been One Of Those Couples last night, but Derek didn't care.

  
Last night had been indescribable. And in a good way, in all the good ways.

Derek had been in a bliss the rest of the night, and he was pretty sure Stiles had been too. Even though there had been people around, it had felt like it was just them, being in their own little bubble of love and happiness.

Eventually Stiles had gotten way too cold, for it to be comfortable anymore and they had gone back inside. They never stopped touching though. Even if it was just their fingers touching or their shoulders bumping together, it was those little touches they had missed so much.

They had gone to the dance floor and danced, their bodies moving flush against each other. That had earned them a lot of glares and smirks from the rest of their friends, when they had spotted them dancing together. It hadn't exactly gotten better when Stiles and Derek announced they were gonna leave. They didn't even bother trying to come up with a good excuse, the others knew exactly why they were leaving. Derek felt only slightly embarrassed, and might have blushed a bit because of the knowing looks they were sending each other. He quickly stopped though, distracted by Stiles tracing patterns on his lower back.

He was so ready to just get out of there.

Luckily they did so pretty quickly. The car ride to Dereks place felt like it took hours. They sat quietly next to each other, Derek behind the wheel and Stiles in the passenger seat. The air was filled with arousal and lust, and the sexual tension between them was insane.

It literally only took them seconds to get from the car, when finally parked, to Dereks loft. Sometimes Dereks werewolf abilities could be quite useful.

It seemed as if some unsaid agreement had passed between them, that tonight they would fuck and then some other time they would take it slow and savor the moment. But for now, they just needed each other desperately. They got rid of their clothes as they walked to the bedroom, their lips never leaving each others. They had bumped into some stuff on the way, and the wall had more than one encounter with them too.

When they had finally reached the bed, they were both almost fully undressed. They had stopped to look at each other and a special moment had passed between them, it had seemed as if they both couldn't believe it was actually real.

They were both grateful to get to have that again, to get to touch and be with each other. To get to make love to each other as they had done before.

The sex had been absolutely amazing, and Stiles had thanked god for not having to jerk himself off, for what would hopefully be forever. This was just so much better. Derek was most probably sure that that had been the best orgasm of his life.

With their bodies intertwined, and their scents and sweat mixed together, they fell asleep. Safe and happy in each other's arms, and they had both hoped desperately, that they would always have this together.

  
Derek noticed Stiles slowly waking up, and he returned from his own thoughts. Stiles started moving around a bit and he just tugged him closer. A pleased noise escaped Stiles and he blinked slowly, taking in the scene. His lips stretched into a wide smile and he murmured a tired good morning.

“Morning to you too” Derek answered and propped himself up on one elbow. “Is this real or am I still dreaming?” Stiles looked up at Derek as he said it. Derek leaned in to kiss him and whispered in his ear, gently biting his earlobe. “Not a dream...” Stiles shivered. Dereks sleep voice was sexy as fuck.

“Do we have anything we have to do today?” Derek pretended to think for a second, before he answered. “Nope. We can do anything we want. The others are probably all hungover, so I don't think they'll be bothering us today”. Stiles liked the sound of that. “Sweet” he mumbled and nuzzled into Derek. “Then let's stay here and do nothing.” He quickly corrected himself “I mean, we can do some things...” Derek rolled his eyes at him, was he really always thinking about sex? Stiles looked at him pointedly. “I know that look, so if you're wondering how I can always think about sex, it's simply because my teens were very much not filled with sexual experiences, and I'm just trying to make up for it now” He winked at Derek, and he couldn't help but smile.

Derek didn't think he had ever smiled so much, as he had in the last 24 hours. It was nice to be happy.

This feeling inside of Stiles, the constant fluttering in his stomach and the warmth, was something that now once he'd had a taste of it, he didn't ever want to be without it again. He didn't want to be without Derek again.

They were sitting in bed leaning against the wall, Stiles' head rested on Dereks shoulder. He lifted his head and shifted position so that he was sitting in front of Derek. Their eyes locked and Stiles dived in for a kiss.

Derek cupped his cheek with his one hand and the other he placed in Stiles' hair, gripping slightly. Stiles broke apart and looked at him with a serious expression. “What comes after this?” Derek looked confused. “What do you mean?” Stiles mouth was upturned in the slightest hint of a smile. “I mean with us. What are we?” Derek thought for a moment. “What do you want us to be?” He had a feeling they both wanted the same, but he just wanted Stiles to say it first. Stiles pondered the question as if the answer was hard to find.

“If you want it too, I want us to be exclusive. I want to call you my boyfriend.” Derek grinned and placed his hands on Stiles' waist, “There is nothing I want more than to be your boyfriend” Stiles couldn't stop himself from smiling and placed a soft kiss on Dereks lips. ”So we're going steady now huh, _boyfriend_?” Derek teased, and bit his lip teasingly. Stiles smirked “Seems like it _babe_ ”. Derek groaned, “Please don't call me babe” Stiles chuckled, “Don't worry honey pie, I won't”.

 


End file.
